Pacarku Juniorku
by Oh AiLu
Summary: [CHAP 7 UP] Semua peristiwa yang di alami Luhan -siswi kelas 3 SMA- selama ini telah mengubah hidupnya. Pengkhianatan papa tirinya dan tak adanya figur seorang papa kandung membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang keras. Di mata Luhan, semua laki-laki brengsek. Prinsipnya : I don't need a man./GS/EXO/HunHan
1. Chapter 1

**PACARKU JUNIORKU**

_**Main Cast :** Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun (HunHan)_

_**Genre :** Romance, Drama__, Family_

_**Length :** Chapter_ _1_ _0f __?_

_**Summary :**_

Semua peristiwa yang di alami Luhan -siswi kelas 3 SMA- selama ini telah mengubah hidupnya. Pengkhianatan papa tirinya dan tak adanya figur seorang papa kandung membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang keras. Di mata Luhan, semua laki-laki brengsek. Makanya, Luhan nggak suka kalau ada cowok yang coba-coba mendekati dirinya. Prinsipnya : _I don't need a man_. Luhan nggak mau disakiti cowok seperti mamanya yang sudah disakiti papa tirinya, juga papa kandungnya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan mamanya begitu saja.

Namun bagaimana jika Sehun -siswa kelas 1 SMA- mengusik kehidupannya dan tanpa malu menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan secara blak-blakan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

Hai Readers, sebelum kalian membaca FF ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **FF ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel remaja dengan judul yang sama by Valleria Verawati**.

**Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS** tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata yang Berbahasa Inggris dan kata hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading ^-^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

JOONMYEON berdiri di samping Luhan sambil menyisir rambutnya yang berdiri kayak duri landak dengan jari-jarinya.

"Lu, pokoknya kalo anak-anak baru itu udah pada datang, lo mesti ngeluarin seluruh kemampuan lo buat bikin mereka takut." ujarnya bak perwira yang sedang memerintah anak buahnya.

"Iya, gue tahu." respons Luhan singkat. Cewek bertubuh mungil itu berdiri tegak sambil celingak-celinguk memerhatikan gerbang sekolah.

Udara pagi itu masih terasa agak lembab. Jalanan masih basah bekas diguyur hujan semalaman. Tapi beberapa anak yang tergabung dalam Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah SMA Negeri 1 Seoul udah pada kumpul di sekolah sejak jam 06.00 dengan semangat _full_. Nggak ada seorang pun yang pasang tampang lemas. Apalagi Luhan, yang lebih beken dengan panggilan "Lulu" (padahal itu nama kecilnya loh!), cewek mungil berambut sebahu yang udah hampir setahun ini memegang jabatan ketua OSIS. Dia udah tiba di sekolah sejak jam 05.30, waktu hujan masih dengan riangnya menyiram bumi dan gerbang sekolah belum dibuka oleh penjaga sekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) buat anak-anak kelas 1 yang untuk pertama kali mengenakan seragam putih abu-abunya. MOS ini sebenarnya diciptakan untuk mengakrabkan para guru dengan siswa baru, kakak-kakak kelas dengan adik-adik kelasnya, juga sarana untuk memperkenalkan siswa baru pada lingkungan sekolah dan program-program sekolah. Tapi bagi beberapa anggota OSIS, terkadang MOS disalahgunakan. Di balik tujuan baik penyelenggaraan MOS ini sering kali ada maksud terselubung, yaitu balas dendam.

Sudah menjadi tradisi turun-temurun bahwa selama MOS yang diadakan tiga hari ini, para anggota OSIS punya wewenang untuk "mengatur" adik-adik kelas mereka yang baru. Katanya sih biar para siswa baru itu punya mental kuat untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia SMA kelak, juga biar mereka bisa menanggalkan sifat manja yang masih mereka bawa dari lingkungan SMP. Tapi sebenarnya tetap saja balas dendam menjadi tujuan utama para senior ini. Apalagi buat yang sudah duduk di kelas 3, MOS kali ini kan merupakan MOS terakhir buat mereka. Kapan lagi punya kesempatan bentak-bentak dan ngerjain orang tanpa perlu takut dibalas.

"Eh, Joon, anak-anak udah pada siap di posisi masing-masing?" tanya Luhan.

Joonmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Lo tenang aja, semua udah _stand by _di tempat masing-masing."

Luhan manggut-manggut. Kepalanya masih sibuk bergerak dan matanya terus memantau gerbang sekolah tanpa berkedip.

"Itu mangsa kita udah datang!" seru Luhan senang. Bibirnya merekah memperlihatkan gigi rapinya yang putih bersih.

"Mana... mana...?" Joonmyeon maju beberapa langkah sambil melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah. "Iya... benar. Mereka udah datang."

"Siapa aja yang bertugas menjaga gerbang dan memeriksa kelengkapan atribut anak-anak baru itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Mmm... Jongdae, Chanyeol, Yixing, Kyungsoo... sama satu lagi... si Jonghyun"

Luhan tersenyum puas. Lima orang yang baru saja disebut Joonmyeon adalah anak buah kesayangannya. Soalnya selain bertampang sangar, mereka juga tegas, bermulut pedas, dan pantang disogok. Luhan yakin lima orang itu akan melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan sangat baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woi, jalannya lelet banget sih? Keturunan siput semua, ya?!" Kyungsoo meneriaki segerombolan anak yang berjalan kaki ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Penampilan anak-anak itu terlihat sangat unik. Mereka memakai topi yang terbuat dari batok kelapa yang dibelah menjadi dua dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Di atas batok kelapa itu ditempeli bulu-bulu ayam yang disusun berjajar sehingga membentuk kipas. Selain itu mereka juga mengenakan kalung dari jengkol dan pada kalung itu digantung karton putih yang bertuliskan nama julukan mereka. Buat siswa perempuan, rambut mereka dikucir kecil-kecil dan diikat pita berwarna senada dengan topi mereka. Tas yang menggantung di punggung terbuat dari sarung bantal yang nggak tahu gimana caranya bisa disulap jadi ransel. Benar-benar pemandangan yang begitu menarik perhatian. Lucu banget!

"Woi, anak siput! Kalau dalam hitungan ketiga kalian belum juga sampai dihadapan saya, saya suruh kalian lompat kodok dari situ!" ancam Jonghyun.

"Satu...!" Jonghyun mulai menghitung.

Gerombolan anak-anak itu bergegas berlari menuju kakak-kakak kelas mereka dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tiga...! Cepat lompat kodok semuanya!" bentak Jonghyun.

Para siswa baru itu pada bengong. Perasaan tadi baru hitungan kesatu, kok sekarang udah tiga. Duanya dikemanain? Bukannya tetap berlari, mereka malah berhenti dan pasang tampang bloon.

"Kalian ngerti lompat kodok nggak sih? Cepat lompat kodok dari situ!" Jongdae ikut bentak-bentak.

Suara dan tampang Jongdae yang nyeremin bikin anak-anak baru itu langsung jongkok dan mulai melompat kayak kodok. Mereka meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan mulai melompat dengan kedua kaki.

"Semuanya lompat sambil ikutin nyanyian saya ya! Harus yang keras!" perintah Yixing yang berdiri di depan barisan anak-anak yang mulai melompat.

Yixing memimpin barisan sambil bernyanyi, "_Kodok ngorek kodok ngorek... ngorek di pinggir kali. Teot tet blung teot tet blung... teot teot tet blung._"

Anak-anak yang melompat di belakangnya ikut bernyanyi mengikuti Yixing. Warga yang tinggal di sekitar gedung sekolah serentak keluar dari rumah masing-masing karena mendengar keramaian yang terasa sangat aneh. Para pengguna jalan juga berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati pemandangan itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka tersenyum dan berusaha mengulum tawa, tapi ada juga sekelompok ibu-ibu yang mengumpat karena merasa kegiatan ini konyol dan nggak ada gunanya.

Namun apa mau dikata, ini kan tradisi turun-temurun. Lagi pula tradisi ini, walaupun kelihatannya agak kejam, nggak pernah sampai menimbulkan korban jiwa kok. Malah biasanya membawa keuntungan tersendiri. Misalnya, pernah ada orang tua murid yang datang ke sekolah untuk berterima kasih, karena anak mereka yang pemalu dan pendiam, setelah digojlok lewat program MOS selama tiga hari, anak itu malah bisa lebih terbuka dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah yang baru.

Dan efek positif yang lain, selesai MOS, anak-anak baru bisa langsung akrab dengan kakak kelas. Malah terkadang ada yang terlibat cinlok alias cinta lokasi. Makanya sampai sekarang, di saat tradisi MOS mulai dihapus di beberapa sekolah, SMA Negeri 1 Seoul tetap mempertahankannya.

"Nyanyinya yang keras dong! Mana suaranya!" bentak Kyungsoo. "Yang udah sampai di hadapan kakak yang rambutnya jabrik itu langsung berdiri dan buat barisan."

Jongdae, yang tahu bahwa dirinya lah yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, langsung mengambil posisi dan mengatur beberapa anak yang sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Kalian yang baru datang, langsung lompat kodok dan ikutan nyanyi!" seru Jongdae kepada sekelompok anak yang baru saja tiba.

"Hei! Kamu ngapain lompat kayak gitu?" tegur Chanyeol dengan mata melotot ke arah seorang cowok yang sedang asyik melompat dengan kedua tangan terjulur ke depan, bukan di belakang kepala.

"Saya, kak?" tanya cowok itu dengan tampang heran.

"Iya, kamu!" Chanyeol membaca karton nama yang menggantung di leher anak baru itu. "KATRO, ke sini kamu!" ujar Chanyeol ketus.

"Lho, salah saya apa, kak?" tanya cowok itu.

"Berdiri kamu, dan ikut saya!" perintah Chanyeol.

Cowok itu menurut dan mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari kelompoknya.

"Kamu nggak tau cara lompat kodok, ya?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha sabar begitu berhadapan dengan anak baru itu.

"Tau, kak. Bahkan saya pernah melakukan observasi khusus pada kodok-kodok yang sering numpang nginep di kolam ikan rumah saya."

"Saya nggak minta kamu melucu! Kamu mau sok jagoan, ya?" Chanyeol mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Saya kan cuma melakukan observasi aja, kak. Kok dibilang sok jagoan sih? Emang sih saya kurang kerjaan. Tapi saya sama sekali nggak ada maksud untuk sok jagoan kok. Nah, kebetulan tadi saya disuruh lompat kodok, ya saya terapkan aja hasil observasi saya itu. Soalnya, menurut hasil observasi saya, kodok tuh melompat dengan menggunakan keempat kakinya. Kedua kaki depannya bukan ditaruh di belakang kepala kayak teman-teman saya. Mereka salah, kak. Yang benar ya kedua tangan kita juga harus digunakan untuk melompat supaya mirip kodok. Makanya saya melompat seperti itu. Kan disuruhnya lompat kodok." cowok itu menjelaskan dengan tampang serius.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang. Dia agak bingung. Sebenarnya nih cowok memang bermaksud melawan atau memang agak tulalit. Soalnya kalau dilihat dari tampang _innocent_-nya, cowok ini tampaknya sama sekali nggak ada niat untuk memberontak. Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, dan ia merasa ada baiknya kalau nih anak aneh langsung diserahkan aja ke Luhan dari pada dia salah mengambil keputusan.

"Kamu ikut saya!" perintah Chanyeol.

"Ke mana, kak? Saya jangan diapa-apain, ya. Nanti mama saya marah kalau saya melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan agama. Lagi pula kalo boleh jujur, saya masih suka sama cewek, kak," kata cowok itu dengan tampang memelas.

Chanyeol melotot memandang cowok aneh yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Lo pikir gue cowok apaan?"

"Iih, kakak... Gitu aja kok marah sih?"

Chanyeol benar-benar nggak tahan. Tangannya terkepal menahan marah. Dia langsung berbalik lagi dan berjalan menuju pos yang ditempati Luhan dan Joonmyeon selaku dewan pengadilan yang bertugas mengatur anak-anak aneh yang suka melanggar aturan MOS.

Si cowok aneh itu berjalan di belakang Chanyeol, tetap dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Lu, ada pasien buat lo nih! Namanya Katro!" ujar Chanyeol kesal ketika sudah sampai di pos Luhan.

Cowok aneh itu berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Luhan, Joonmyeon, dan Chanyeol. Tapi tatapan tajamnya lurus ke arah Luhan. Senyumnya merekah dan memperlihatkan _eye_ _smile_nya.

"Apa kasusnya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Anak aneh," jawab Chanyeol singkat. "Cocok banget sama julukannya."

Luhan menatap cowok yang berdiri nggak jauh dari hadapannya. Anak aneh? Apa yang aneh dari cowok itu? Bahkan menurut Luhan, tampangnya oke kok. Badannya yang tinggi dan tegap bikin tu cowok jadi kelihatan keren. Luhan yakin banget, nggak lama lagi nih cowok pasti bakal jadi salah satu idola sekolah. Tampangnya _innocent _banget, apalagi senyumnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa, Luhan merasa wajah cowok itu mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya.

_Mm... siapa ya?_

"Memangnya dia bikin salah apa, Yeol, sampai lo bilang dia anak aneh?" tanya Luhan heran. "Apa atribut yang dipakainya nggak lengkap?"

"Kalau soal atribut sih gue nggak tau ya, soalnya gue sama sekali belum periksa," jelas Chanyeol. "Tapi yang pasti gue serahin dia ke elo karena dia... asli banget... orang aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh sih?" Joonmyeon penasaran.

"Lo tanya aja sendiri," kata Chanyeol. "Gue mau balik ke pos gue."

Joonmyeon dan Luhan berpandangan heran. Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dan kembali bergabung dengan timnya yang sedang berteriak-teriak ke arah anak-anak baru.

Joonmyeon menatap "cowok aneh" yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, lalu memanggilnya, "Heh, Katro, cepat ke sini!"

Cowok itu celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri, lalu kembali menatap Joonmyeon sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti hendak memastikan bahwa memang dia yang dipanggil Joonmyeon barusan.

"Iya, kamu. Memang kamu kira siapa lagi? Baca dong papan nama di dada kamu!" Joonmyeon jadi agak sewot.

Cowok itu berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon dan Luhan.

"Kamu tahu kenapa kamu dibawa menghadap kami?" tanya Joonmyeon begitu cowok itu udah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mm... awalnya sih saya kira kakak yang tadi itu naksir sama saya dan punya maksud jelek sama saya, tapi sekarang saya sadar...," jawab cowok itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Sadar apaan?" tanya Luhan tegas.

"Saya sadar... bahwa kakak tadi ternyata hanya ingin mengantar saya untuk bertemu dengan bidadari yang selama ini saya cari... yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpi-mimpi saya. Dan sekarang bidadari itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan saya," jawab cowok itu enteng. Ia terus menatap Luhan dengan sorot memuja.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi sayang banget, saya nggak mempan sama rayuan gombal. Kamu harus tahu, ini bukan tempat pelatihan buat pelawak atau badut. Kalau kamu mau jadi pelawak atau badut, kamu salah tempat. Kamu mesti bilang sama orangtua kamu untuk segera memindahkan kamu dari sekolah ini. Sekolah ini nggak butuh manusia konyol kayak kamu!" jelas Luhan dengan nada pedas.

"Saya nggak pernah berminat jadi badut atau pelawak, kak. Saya cuma ingin jadi... pacar kakak."

"Kamu kira kamu itu lucu, apa?!" bentak Luhan.

"Sama sekali nggak lucu, kak, tapi ada juga sih orang yang bilang kalau saya lucu dan manis," jawab cowok itu sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, orang-orang yang menganggap kamu lucu itu adalah manusia-manusia katro kayak kamu!" maki Luhan.

"Wah, kalau itu sih saya nggak tahu, kak."

"Udah, Lu... periksa perlengkapannya aja dulu," saran Joonmyeon.

Luhan menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Benar kata Chanyeol, cowok di hadapannya ini aneh. Luhan juga nggak tahu apakah cowok itu bermaksud cari-cari masalah atau bukan. Semua masih nggak jelas.

"Keluarin semua perlengkapan yang harus kamu bawa hari ini!" perintah Joonmyeon.

Cowok itu menurut. Dia mengeluarkan berbagai macam barang dari dalam tasnya. Joonmyeon mulai memeriksanya satu per satu. Semuanya lengkap, nggak ada yang kurang.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalung apa yang kamu pakai itu?" tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk kalung yang menggantung di leher cowok itu. "Bukannya yang disuruh itu kalung dari jengkol?"

"Oh... begini kak ceritanya. Saya udah suruh pembantu saya beli jengkol buat dibikin kalung. Tapi dia salah pengertian. Dia kira saya lagi pengin makan semur jengkol. Jadinya jengkolnya dimasak deh sama dia. Tapi saya nggak bisa marah, soalnya semur jengkol buatan pembantu saya itu emang enak banget. Berhubung yang ada di rumah tinggal pete, ya udah saya bikin aja dari pete. Gitu kak ceritanya."

Joonmyeon berdiri di samping Luhan sambil berusaha mengulum tawa. Gaya bicara si Katro ini memang asli lucu. Mimik mukanya yang _innocent _bikin orang yang mendengar ceritanya mau nggak mau jadi percaya. Tapi itu nggak berlaku buat Luhan.

"Kamu pikir saya percaya sama cerita kamu itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Harus percaya kak, karena saya memang jujur kok. Apa muka saya kayak muka penipu? Nggak, kan? Kalau mau, kakak boleh tanya sama pembantu saya di rumah... atau saya suruh dia bikin semur jengkol lagi buat kakak. Saya yakin, kalau kakak udah mencicipinya sedikit saja, kakak juga nggak akan bisa marah sama pembantu saya itu."

"Saya nggak peduli dan jangan coba-coba mempermainkan saya...! Sekarang juga saya minta kamu _push-up _tiga puluh kali!" perintah Luhan.

"_Push-up_, kak?" tanya cowok itu.

"Iya. Cepat!" bentak Luhan. Suaranya yang keras membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

Cowok itu tersenyum manis lalu berkata, "Kalau kakak yang suruh, apa pun akan saya lakukan." Dia meletakkan tasnya di tanah dan mulai mengambil posisi _push-up_. Lalu perlahan dia mulai _push-up _di bawah hitungan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oke, semuanya!" perintah Jongdae yang menempatkan diri di tengah aula. "Bikin lingkaran besar!"

Anak-anak baru itu mulai bergerak dan membuat lingkaran sesuai perintah senior mereka.

"Woi, pada tau lingkaran besar nggak sih!" bentak Chanyeol. "Atau masih kayak anak TK, bikin lingkarannya harus sambil pakai nyanyian baru ngerti?!"

"Yang di sana!" seru Joonmyeon, "bikin lingkaran besar ya, bukan malah ngumpul dan ngobrol sendiri!"

Teriakan demi teriakan bergema di seluruh aula. Seandainya saja boleh, anak-anak kelas satu itu pasti akan sangat berterima kasih bila diizinkan menyumpal telinga mereka dengan kapas. Padahal mereka udah sebisa mungkin melaksanakan perintah kakak-kakak senior itu dengan baik. Tapi tetap aja ada yang salah.

"Kamu yang kecil kayak tuyul!" teriak Jonghyun. "Jangan malah mendem di pojok. Nanti kalau kamu ilang digondol jin bisa bikin repot, tau!"

Tawa anak-anak meledak.

"Siapa yang suruh ketawa!" bentak Yixing. "Keterlaluan sekali kalian, ngetawain teman sendiri!"

Aula mendadak sunyi senyap. Nggak ada yang berani bersuara apalagi ketawa.

"Oke, sekarang semuanya dengar baik-baik!" suara Kyungsoo memecah keheningan. "Tadi pagi kalian telah diminta untuk mengumpulkan surat cinta dan surat benci untuk kakak senior kalian kepada wali kelas masing-masing..."

"Tapi ada satu surat yang rasanya aneh dan saya mau pengirim surat itu maju ke tengah lingkaran," lanjut Kyungsoo. "Oh Sehun dari kelas 1 D."

Cowok yang namanya disebut itu celingak-celinguk nggak jelas. Dan setelah tubuhnya didorong oleh teman-temannya, dia pun maju ke tengah lingkaran.

"Kamu yang namanya Oh Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Iya kak." jawab cowok itu sambil cengengesan dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kenapa kamu garuk-garuk kepala?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus. "Ketombean, atau memang kamu keturunan monyet?"

_Weits, kasar!_

"Ih, kakak kok ngomongnya gitu sih?" jawab Sehun. "Saya kan cuma sedikit salting karena harus berdiri di tengah-tengah orang banyak gini. Kesannya kayak lagi jumpa fans gitu deh. Mmm... kakak mau minta tanda tangan saya?"

Anak-anak kembali tertawa.

"Diam semuanya!" bentak Jongdae.

Ruangan kembali hening.

Jonghyun maju mendekati Sehun. "Lo mau ngelawan ya?!"

Sehun menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Joonmyeon buru-buru menarik Jonghyun. Dia nggak mau sampai terjadi keributan. "Sabar, Hyun, dia emang rada aneh. Cocok sama nama julukannya : Katro. Tadi dia habis kena hukuman _push-up _lagi dari Luhan. Tapi kelihatannya dia nggak berniat melawan kok."

Jonghyun menurut meski dengan setengah hati.

Kali ini giliran Yixing yang maju dan mendekati Sehun dengan sepucuk surat di tangannya.

"Dengar baik-baik, Oh Sehun!" seru Yixing. "Kamu diperintahkan untuk menulis surat cinta dan surat benci. Tapi kenapa yang kamu kumpulkan cuma satu surat doang?"

"Ooo... itu karena di dalamnya udah lengkap terdapat ungkapan cinta dan ungkapan benci untuk bidadari yang telah menawan hati saya."

"Oke kalau begitu," kata Yixing. "Sekarang saya minta kamu bacakan surat yang udah kamu tulis ini dengan suara lantang."

Semua pengurus OSIS yang berkumpul di tengah lingkaran bertepuk tangan dan berteriak riuh. Cuma Luhan yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan tampangnya manyun luar biasa.

"Tapi kak, surat ini nggak bisa saya bacakan," sahut Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Yixing bertanya. "Kamu malu?"

"Bukan, kak," jawab Sehun. "Tapi surat ini harus dinyanyikan."

"Dinyanyikan?" Yixing jadi heran.

Sehun mengangguk. "Karena surat ini adalah lagu cinta. Jadi akan menjadi lebih indah dan bermakna apabila dinyanyikan."

"Kalau begitu, ya nyanyikan aja," celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Mmm... boleh nggak kalau saya menyanyikannya sambil memainkan piano itu?" Sehun meminta izin sambil menunjuk ke arah piano yang ada di depan aula.

Piano itu memang selalu berada di situ. Biasanya sih digunakan saat ada acara-acara sekolah yang membutuhkan iringan musik.

"Boleh aja kalau kamu memang bisa," jawab Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati piano itu. Dia duduk dan membuka tutup piano, lalu menempatkan jemarinya di atas deretan tuts berwarna hitam dan putih itu.

Beberapa anggota OSIS berjalan mendekat dan memasang mikrofon di dekat piano. Mereka juga memberikan mikrofon kecil yang kemudian dipasang di kerah baju Sehun agar suara Sehun dapat terdengar ke seluruh sudut aula.

"Tes... tes... satu dua tiga...," Sehun mencoba mikrofonnya. "Oke, lagu sederhana ini saya persembahkan kepada seorang gadis yang telah membuat saya jatuh cinta. Luhan alias Kak Lulu."

Tepuk tangan memenuhi aula. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang bersiul, bahkan ada yang melompat-lompat nggak jelas.

Luhan merengut kesal. Dia beranjak hendak meninggalkan aula, tapi teman-temannya langsung mencegat langkahnya. Luhan pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia cuma bisa berdiri diam dengan tampang jutek. Jelas banget niat teman-temannya pengen ngerjain dia. Soalnya, di antara surat-surat yang diterima wali kelas satu, cuma ada satu surat cinta yang ditujukan untuk Luhan. Ya surat dari Sehun ini. Selebihnya Luhan cuma menerima setumpuk surat benci.

Selama MOS berlangsung, Luhan menjadi senior yang paling ditakuti. Dia nggak terlalu suka ngomel atau ngebentak-bentak, tapi kalau udah bersuara nyeremin banget. Dia juga yang paling tega ngasih hukuman lari sepuluh kali keliling lapangan. Kalau ngomong pedesnya minta ampun. Dan sorot matanya itu lho, tajam banget. Nggak ada satu pun junior yang nggak disiplin bisa lolos dari cengkeraman Luhan. Bagi Luhan, nggak ada tuh yang namanya kompromi. Senior lain sih ada juga yang galak, tapi nggak ada yang semenakutkan Luhan.

Nada-nada yang mengalun dari piano membuat semua orang terdiam. Sehun memainkan jemarinya di atas piano sambil tersenyum menatap Luhan. Luhan buang muka. Tapi Sehun tetap menatapnya, melantunkan lagu cinta dari bibirnya.

_Ketika pagi datang_

_Ku tak pernah mengira_

_Kan bertemu denganmu_

_Di depan sekolahku_

_Jantungku pun berdetak_

_Sungguh sangat cepatnya_

_Dan ku tahu ku tlah jatuh cinta_

_Ketika malam datang_

_Sepi yang kurasakan_

_Tanpamu di sisiku_

_Galau selimuti kalbu_

_Ingin ku membencimu_

_Karna kau_ _curi hatiku_

_Dan buatku tergila-gila_

_Tuk mencintaimu_

_Reff :_

_Percayalah sayangku_

_Kan kubawa kau ke surga_

_Ku berjanji padamu_

_Takkan meninggalkanmu_

_Meskipun dunia tak inginkan dirimu_

_Ku akan slalu di sisimu_

Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh sudut aula. Sorakan riuh rendah menutup pertunjukan singkat Sehun. Sehun berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi kanan piano. Sambil tersenyum lebar dia membungkukkan badannya berulang kali layaknya selebriti yang habis ngadain konser. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan meniupkan ciuman ke sekelilingnya. Gelak tawa, sorakan, siulan, dan tepuk tangan terus mengalir.

"Diam semuanya!" bentakan Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuat seisi aula mendadak hening. Anak-anak terdiam karena kaget.

Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan lalu berbisik heran, "Kenapa sih, Lu?"

Luhan nggak menjawab. Dia malah berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih berdiri di sisi piano sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"Karena kakak cantik," Sehun langsung menjawab tanpa ragu.

SUIT... SUIT...!

Siulan terdengar dari arah anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang berdiri.

"Siapa yang bersiul?" tanya Luhan dengan suara keras dan tegas. Matanya melotot ke arah asal suara.

Hening. Nggak ada yang berani ngaku.

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri dan tersenyum di depannya.

"Apa lagu itu kamu ciptakan buat saya?" kali ini suara Luhan terdengar lebih halus.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, lagu itu saya ciptakan khusus untuk kakak."

"Kalau begitu saya sarankan, jangan pernah kamu menyanyikan lagu itu di sekolah ini," kata Luhan dengan nada mengancam. "Lebih baik kamu nyanyi di bus kota aja, itung-itung bisa dapat uang saku ekstra. Karena kalau kamu berani menyanyikan lagu itu di sekolah ini lagi, saya tidak akan memberikan kamu uang recehan, tapi air comberan!"

"Kok gitu sih, kak?" tanya Sehun. "Padahal Yesung Super Junior pernah memuji suara saya loh waktu saya ikut audisi Korean Idol 1. Katanya suara saya khas dan unik. Teknik falseto saya juga top. Tapi sayangnya, waktu itu saya mundur gara-gara takut peserta lain merasa tersaingi dengan saya. Maklumlah, saya ini orangnya suka nggak enakan."

Tawa kembali meledak. Para senior alias anggota OSIS berusaha sebisa mungkin mengulum tawa. Bagaimana pun Luhan kan ketua mereka. Kalau mereka ikut tertawa, itu sama aja mereka ngetawain Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar keki. Kalau saat ini bukan acara MOS, Luhan yakin tinjunya sudah bersarang di wajah cowok jayus ini.

"Semua diam!" bentak Luhan kesal. "Dan kamu... kembali ke kelompok kamu!"

Kayaknya, cowok satu ini akan benar-benar mengusik kehidupan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"161214"**


	2. Chapter 2

**PACARKU JUNIORKU**

**_Main Cast_ :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun (HunHan)_

_**Genre :** Romance, Drama__, Family_

_**Length :** Chapter_ _2 __0f __?_

_**Summary :**_

Semua peristiwa yang di alami Luhan -siswi kelas 3 SMA- selama ini telah mengubah hidupnya. Pengkhianatan papa tirinya dan tak adanya figur seorang papa kandung membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang keras. Di mata Luhan, semua laki-laki brengsek. Makanya, Luhan nggak suka kalau ada cowok yang coba-coba mendekati dirinya. Prinsipnya : _I don't need a man_. Luhan nggak mau disakiti cowok seperti mamanya yang sudah disakiti papa tirinya, juga papa kandungnya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan mamanya begitu saja.

Namun bagaimana jika Sehun -siswa kelas 1 SMA- mengusik kehidupannya dan tanpa malu menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan secara blak-blakan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

Hai Readers, sebelum kalian membaca FF ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **FF ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel remaja dengan judul yang sama by Valleria Verawati**.

**Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS** tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata yang Berbahasa Inggris dan kata hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading ^-^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TIGA hari sudah berlalu. MOS sudah selesai dan sekolah mulai berjalan seperti biasa. Nggak ada lagi yang namanya bentak-bentak dari kakak kelas, dan anak-anak kelas satu pun kini bisa bernapas lega.

Seperti biasa, Luhan duduk di kantin sambil menikmati semangkuk mie pangsit bersama teman-teman segengnya : Minseok, Zitao, dan Baekhyun. Jam istirahat memang waktu yang paling menyenangkan buat mereka, bisa nongkrong di kantin sambil menikmati jajanan.

Dan yang namanya geng, pasti punya markas. Meja yang ada di pojokan kantin, itulah yang menjadi markas geng Luhan, dan secara _de facto _menjadi daerah teritorial milik mereka.

Luhan dan ketiga temannya udah sobatan sejak pertama kali mereka menginjak sekolah ini. Dan saat ini, di antara mereka berempat cuma Baekhyun yang beda kelas. Tapi yang jelas, persahabatan nggak pernah memedulikan elo di kelas mana dan gue di kelas mana. Bagi mereka, sekali sahabat ya tetap sahabat.

Minseok melahap sepotong kecil pangsit sambil bertanya, "Gimana MOS kemarin, Lu?"

"Biasa aja." jawab Luhan singkat. Ia mengambil botol sambal yang ada di meja dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk mie-nya.

"Ah, elo nggak asyik nih. Cerita dong. Masa nggak ada yang seru sih!" Minseok protes mendengar jawaban Luhan yang begitu singkat.

"Bagi gue, semuanya emang biasa aja, Xiu. Tanya aja sama Zizi," kata Luhan. "Dia kan juga pengurus OSIS."

Minseok menoleh ke arah Zitao yang duduk di sebelahnya, lalu berkata, "Cerita dong, Zi!"

"Lo mau gue ceritain tentang apa?" tanya Zitao, cewek yang jadi inceran sebagian besar cowok di SMA Negeri 1 Seoul ini. Tapi sayang, Zitao udah ada yang punya.

"Mmm... si Lulu dapat senior _ter_- apa nih?" tanya Minseok.

"Sama kayak tahun kemarin, senior tergalak dan terjudes," jawab Zitao.

"Hahaha! Tepat seperti dugaan gue, lo tuh emang nggak bisa lembut dikit ya, Lu," tawa Minseok.

"Kenapa harus lembut? Gue terpilih sebagai senior tergalak dan terjudes itu kan berarti gue sukses bikin anak-anak baru itu hormat sama gue," Luhan membela diri.

"Lo nggak salah? Mereka tuh bukan hormat sama elo, tapi takut dan benci setengah mampus," Baekhyun ikut sumbang suara sambil tertawa.

"Bener tuh, sekali-sekali kayak Zizi dong," ujar Minseok. "Pasti Zizi jadi senior tercantik dan terbaik lagi."

"Kurang satu... senior terfavorit," sambung Luhan.

"Tuh kan."

Zitao tersenyum malu. "Xiu, Lulu emang judes banget, tapi judesnya itu malah bikin MOS kita sukses, dan nggak ada masalah kok. Soalnya cuma ketegasan Lulu yang bisa nyelesaiin semua masalah dan bikin anak-anak baru itu nggak berani ngelawan."

"Dengar tuh, Xiu," kata Luhan senang karena dapat pembelaan.

"Ah, bodo deh sama senior _ter_- itu. Yang perlu gue tau, anak barunya subur atau gersang nih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tanaman, kaleee...," sahut Luhan.

"Yee, gue serius nih. Masa SMA kita kan tinggal setahun ini. Kalau pemandangannya nggak ada yang baru, bisa butek nih otak gue," kata Baekhyun.

"Lo suka daun muda, Baek?" tanya Minseok.

"Kalau tampangnya oke, _why not_?!"

"Ih... anak kelas satu gitu loh. Masih bau kencur, kali," sahut Luhan dengan tampang jijik.

"Menurut gue, _it's okay _kok. Asal tampangnya oke, dokunya kenceng, bau tanah juga nggak apa-apa," kata Baekhyun.

Semua tertawa mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun itu.

"Serius dong... Ada yang cakep, nggak? Kalo ada, mau gue samperin tuh anak," ujar Baekhyun.

"Menurut gue sih ada, Baek. Dan kalau lo beneran serius pengen kenalan, lo harus buru-buru. Soalnya udah banyak yang ngincer," jawab Zitao.

"Masa sih? Siapa namanya? Siapa? Kelas berapa?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Zi, jangan bilang kalau yang lo maksud itu si cowok katro itu ya," kata Luhan curiga.

"Iya, Lu... emang dia kok. Namanya Oh Sehun, anak kelas 1 D. Satu-satunya cowok yang bikin surat cinta buat elo waktu MOS," jawab Zitao.

Luhan menghela napas. Tepat dugaan dia. Cowok aneh itu emang punya tampang oke. Nggak heran dia langsung jadi idola baru di sekolah ini.

"Oh Sehun? Bikin surat cinta buat Lulu?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Wah... ada yang nyimpan cerita sendirian nih. Curang lo berdua, berita heboh gitu kok nggak diceritain sih. Ayo dong cerita!" seru Minseok penasaran.

"Cerita apaan sih?" Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk berjenis kelamin laki-laki muncul di sebelah Luhan.

Semua terdiam karena kaget. Terutama Minseok dan Baekhyun. Keduanya melongo melihat cowok keren yang berdiri di dekat mereka itu.

"Lho, kok pada diam sih, kakak-kakak yang cantik?" tanya cowok itu tersenyum manis.

"Lo ngapain di sini?!" bentak Luhan. "Nggak ada yang ngajak lo ikutan gabung. Pergi sana!"

"Ih, kakak kok galak gitu sih," rajuk cowok itu.

"Pergi nggak lo!" usir Luhan kasar.

"Nggak mau ah. Saya kan mau kenalan sama kakak-kakak yang cantik ini," ujar cowok itu sambil beranjak ke samping Baekhyun dan Minseok.

"Halo, kak. Saya Sehun," kata Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Boleh kenalan nggak, kak?"

"Boleh, nama gue Baekhyun." Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Sehun. "Dan jangan panggil kami 'kakak' kesannya tua banget."

"Kalo gue Minseok, tapi lo boleh panggil gue Xiumin." Minseok nggak mau kalah. Dia ikut-ikutan mengulurkan tangannya dan bersalaman dengan Sehun.

Sehun menyambutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau yang cantik ini gue udah kenal. Zizi kan?" goda Sehun.

Zitao tersenyum manis mendengar namanya disebut Sehun sebelum ia menyebutkan namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Gue sama sekali nggak nyesel masuk sekolah ini. Ternyata di sini banyak bidadarinya," kata Sehun.

"Lo nggak usah ngegombal deh sama teman-teman gue. Cepet lo pergi dari sini sebelum gue lempar nih gelas!" bentak Luhan keki.

"Wah... lo kejam banget, Lu. Lo cemburu ya, gue deket sama cewek lain," kata Sehun. "Tenang aja, cuma Lulu kok yang ada di hati Sehun..."

"Pergi nggak lo!" bentak Luhan sambil mengangkat gelas minumannya yang sudah kosong.

Tepat saat Luhan mengangkat gelasnya, bel tanda istirahat telah selesai, berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. _Saved by the bell_.

"Oke deh, gue masuk kelas dulu ya," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan. "_See you, my angel_."

Sehun beranjak meninggalkan kantin sambil melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun dan Minseok membalas lambaian itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Luhan melotot kesal melihat ulah kedua temannya itu.

"Gila! Itu yang namanya Sehun? Cakep banget!" seru Baekhyun.

"Iya. Mukanya itu lho. Ya ampun... _cute _abis!" tambah Minseok nggak kalah heboh dari Baekhyun.

"Cakep? kayak gitu lo bilang cakep? Lo berdua buta kali ya!" ujar Luhan heran.

"Lu, kayaknya si Sehun serius naksir sama elo deh," kata Zitao dengan senyum manisnya.

"APA?! AMIT-AMIT DEH!" ujar Luhan jijik sambil mengetuk-mengetukkan jarinya di meja berulang kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara siang ini luar biasa panasnya. Matahari sedang seru-serunya memancarkan sinar. Naik bus dari sekolah sampai ke rumah benar-benar telah menguras keringat Luhan. Tapi lumayan juga sih buat membakar kalori. Nggak perlu menghabiskan uang buat mandi sauna. Lebih alami!

Luhan mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tas ranselnya dan membuka pintu pagar rumah. Ia buru-buru masuk ke rumahnya sebelum kulitnya gosong terkena sengatan sinar matahari. Ia melempar tas ranselnya dan bergegas ke dapur mengambil segelas air dingin dari kulkas. Luhan meneguk air minumnya dengan cepat untuk meredakan dahaga.

_Hah... lega rasanya._

Saat menutup pintu kulkas, Luhan menemukan secarik memo tertempel di pintu kulkas. Memo dari Mamanya.

_Lu__, ada nasi dan ayam goreng di meja makan. Maaf ya, mama cuma sempat masak itu tadi pagi. Nanti mama pulang malam. Kamu nggak usah nunggu __m__ama. Kalau kamu mau, nanti malam beli makanan aja, lalu tidur duluan._

_Hati-hati di rumah ya._

_Love, Mama._

_Lagi-lagi pulang malam_.

_Belakangan ini mama kelihatannya benar-benar sibuk. Hampir setiap hari mama lembur._

Mama Luhan bekerja di bagian pembukuan di sebuah pabrik tekstil. Sedangkan papanya... Luhan nggak tahu laki-laki mana yang disebutnya papa. Sejak lahir Luhan nggak pernah tahu siapa papa kandungnya. Luhan lahir di luar nikah. Anak haram... mungkin itu sebutannya.

Berulang kali Luhan menuntut mamanya untuk menceritakan siapa papa kandungnya, tapi mamanya selalu bungkam. Bahkan nggak jarang mamanya malah marah besar sewaktu Luhan memaksa mamanya bicara. Bukan hanya mamanya yang bungkam, tapi semua keluarga mamanya juga bungkam. Kalau Luhan mencoba bertanya pada mereka, mereka segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan nggak tahu apa alasannya, tapi Luhan yakin mamanya sudah meminta semua orang untuk merahasiakan identitas papa kandungnya.

Lambat laun Luhan menyerah. Dia nggak lagi berusaha mencari tahu tentang papa kandungnya. Tapi satu keyakinan yang tertanam dalam benaknya, laki-laki yang meninggalkan anak dan istrinya tanpa alasan pasti bukan laki-laki yang pantas untuk di panggilnya papa. Dan Luhan membenci laki-laki yang sudah membuat dirinya dipanggil anak haram itu.

Mamanya memang pernah menikah secara resmi. Waktu itu Luhan baru kelas 6 SD. Mamanya menikah dengan laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda dua tahun. Luhan memanggil laki-laki itu Papa Siwon. Papa Siwon orang yang humoris. Luhan nggak bisa memungkiri, dia senang mamanya menikah dengan Papa Siwon. Tapi sayang, pernikahan itu nggak bertahan lama. Penyebabnya karena mamanya memergoki Papa Siwon selingkuh. Dan Mamanya kembali terluka.

Sekarang Luhan cuma tinggal berdua lagi dengan mamanya. Sejak perceraian itu, mamanya kembali berperan sebagai _single parent _buat Luhan. Sama seperti sebelum mamanya menikah dengan Papa Siwon, mamanya bekerja banting tulang untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan Luhan. Mamanya nggak pernah mau menerima belas kasihan dari siapa pun. Mamanya selalu menolak setiap bantuan yang hendak diberikan oleh keluarga mamanya. Mamanya memilih bekerja dan hidup mandiri bersama Luhan di rumah kontrakan yang sederhana ini. Bagi Luhan, mamanya adalah segalanya.

Luhan menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menyeret tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar, cewek itu berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidur. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya. Pahitnya masa lalu kembali bergulir dalam memorinya.

Semua peristiwa yang di alaminya selama ini telah mengubah hidup Luhan. Pengkhianatan Papa Siwon dan tak adanya figur seorang papa membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang keras. Di mata Luhan, semua laki-laki brengsek. Makanya, Luhan nggak suka kalau ada cowok yang coba-coba mendekati dirinya. Prinsipnya : _I don't need a man_. Luhan nggak mau disakiti cowok seperti mamanya yang sudah disakiti Papa Siwon, juga papa kandungnya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan mamanya begitu saja. Bagi Luhan, cowok itu nggak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari perempuan karena mereka sama sekali nggak pernah bisa menghargai arti seorang perempuan dalam kehidupan mereka. Makhluk yang bernama cowok itu sering merasa dirinya adalah makhluk berakal budi yang pertama kali diciptakan Tuhan, dan perempuan cuma sekadar pendamping yang mencuri tulang rusuk mereka. Luhan yakin dirinya mampu berdiri sendiri tanpa kehadiran cowok dalam hidupnya. Luhan nggak akan membiarkan seorang cowok pun menyakiti dirinya. Cita-cita Luhan cuma satu, membuat mamanya bahagia.

KRIINNGG...!

Dering telepon dari ruang tamu mengembalikan Luhan ke alam nyata. Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan buru-buru berlari kecil menuju ruang tamu untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Halo..." sapa Luhan.

"Halo, ini Lulu, ya?" balas si penelepon dari seberang. Suara cowok.

"Iya. Ini siapa ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, cowok di seberang malah berkata, "Wow! Suara lo di telepon merdu banget. Suara lo imut, kayak orangnya."

Luhan melotot mendengar kata-kata si penelepon gelap itu. Dia paling nggak suka cowok yang berani ngegombal padanya.

"Siapa lo? Gue nggak suka gaya bicara lo!"

"Duilee... marah lagi... marah lagi. Gue kan cuma berkata jujur. Gue Sehun, Lulu. Masa lo nggak kenal sama suara keren gue ini."

"Sehun! Berani-beraninya lo nelepon gue! Dapat dari mana lo nomor telepon gue!" bentak Luhan kaget.

_Gila juga nih cowok, baru sehari selesai MOS udah berani kurang ajar sama kakak kelas. Apa perlu ditambah ya MOS-nya? Biar digojlok habis-habisan sampai kapok._

"Sabar dong, Lu. Gue nggak punya maksud jelek kok sama elo. Jangan galak-galak gitu dong...," ujar Sehun. "Gue tau nomor telepon lo dari temen lo, Baekhyun. Tadi pas pulang sekolah gue nyari elo, tapi nggak ketemu. Gue malah ketemu Baekhyun di kantin. Katanya lo udah pulang duluan naik bus. Padahal gue bermaksud nganterin lo pulang tadi. Ya udah, sekalian aja gue tanya nomor telepon lo."

_Dasar Baekhyun rese! Ngapain juga dia ngasih tau nomor telepon gue ke anak kutu ini! _

"_So_, elo ada perlu apa sama gue sekarang?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Gue cuma mau nanya... ng... lo lagi jomblo ya?"

"Apa?!" pekik Luhan kaget.

"Gue serius nih, Lulu. Gue boleh nggak jadi pacar lo?"

"Jangan kurang ajar ya!" suara Luhan makin melengking.

"Ya ampun. Nggak usah histeris gitu dong. Kaget ya, ditembak cowok ganteng?"

"Ngaca dulu sana! Lee Min Ho aja nembak gue, gue tolak. Apalagi elo! Sadar ya, di mata gue, lo tuh masih bau kencur! Gue ini kakak kelas lo. Lo nggak usah main-main sama gue. Oke?" jawab Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Begitu ya. Jadi lo nggak mau sama gue cuma karena gue adik kelas lo?" suara Sehun terdengar lirih. Kayaknya dia kecewa. Nggak tau kenapa, Luhan jadi nggak enak hati udah ngomong sekasar itu pada Sehun. Padahal biasanya kalau ada cowok yang nembak, langsung ditolaknya tanpa memedulikan perasaan tuh cowok. Tapi nggak tau kenapa, kok sekarang Luhan jadi kasihan sama Sehun? Mungkin karena Luhan merasa Sehun masih muda, jadi belum tahan banting, kali ya. Mmm... ada hubungannya nggak sih?

"Mmm... bukan cuma karena itu, tapi karena gue emang nggak minat pacaran," suara Luhan mulai melembut.

"Kenapa?"

"Lo nggak perlu tau alasannya, Hun. Lagian lo tuh belum kenal siapa gue. Gue yakin lo nggak serius sama gue."

"Gue kenal kok siapa elo," sahut Sehun. "Elo tuh Luhan, cewek yang emang udah ditakdirkan Tuhan buat gue. Gue serius sama elo dan gue akan membuktikan hal itu sama elo. Gue akan membuat elo mau membuka hati buat gue. Gue akan membuat lo jatuh cinta sama gue..."

"Omong kosong!"

BRAK!

Luhan membanting gagang telepon dan memutus pembicaraan begitu saja.

_Dasar cowok rese! Nggak tau malu! Nggak tau diri. Dia kira gue cewek gampangan, apa__!__Yang klepek-klepek kalau dengar rayuan murahan kayak gitu. Nih cowok emang nggak bisa dikasih hati. Dilembutin dikit malah makin ngegombal. Gue paling jijay sama cowok kayak gitu. Iih, kesel bang__e__t deh gue! Semua cowok emang sama aja! GOMBAL!_

Luhan membanting tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu lalu merengut kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**So, Review Again Please ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"181214"**


	3. Chapter 3

**PACARKU JUNIORKU**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun (HunHan)_

**Genre :** _Romance, Drama__, Family_

**Length :** _Chapter_ 3 _0f __?_

**Summary :**

Semua peristiwa yang di alami Luhan -siswi kelas 3 SMA- selama ini telah mengubah hidupnya. Pengkhianatan papa tirinya dan tak adanya figur seorang papa kandung membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang keras. Di mata Luhan, semua laki-laki brengsek. Makanya, Luhan nggak suka kalau ada cowok yang coba-coba mendekati dirinya. Prinsipnya : _I don't need a man_. Luhan nggak mau disakiti cowok seperti mamanya yang sudah disakiti papa tirinya, juga papa kandungnya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan mamanya begitu saja.

Namun bagaimana jika Sehun -siswa kelas 1 SMA- mengusik kehidupannya dan tanpa malu menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan secara blak-blakan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

Hai Readers, sebelum kalian membaca FF ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **FF ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel remaja dengan judul yang sama by Valleria Verawati**.

**Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS** tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata yang Berbahasa Inggris dan kata hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading ^-^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PAGI ini cerah banget. Matahari mempersembahkan sinarnya yang paling hangat buat bumi. Semilir angin pagi ikut bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat semua orang bangun pagi dengan semangat dan ceria, siap memulai hari baru.

Luhan sudah duduk di meja makan bersama mamanya sambil melahap roti bakar buatan mamanya. Di sebelah piringnya juga sudah tersedia segelas susu cokelat.

"Mama nggak ikutan makan roti?" tanya Luhan heran melihat mamanya yang hanya meminum segelas susu hangat.

"Nggak. Kamu makan aja. Mama lagi malas sarapan."

"Ih, Mama ini nggak tau kesehatan ya! Sarapan itu penting kan, Ma!"

"Iya, Mama tau. Mama kan tetap minum susu sebagai ganti sarapan. Kamu habiskan aja makanan kamu lalu berangkat. Nanti kamu telat lho."

Luhan cuma mengangguk sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Nanti sore Mama usahakan pulang cepat," kata Mama. "Kita makan malam sama-sama."

"Benar, Ma?"

"Iya. Jadi kamu masak cepat, ya. Biar pas Mama pulang, kita bisa langsung makan. Di kulkas ada ayam goreng sama _nugget_, nanti pulang sekolah kamu goreng aja sedikit untuk makan malam."

"Iya, aku ngerti."

TEET... TEET...!

Suara bel rumah berbunyi.

_Siapa ya yang bertamu pagi-pagi b__egi__ni? Nggak biasanya._

"Biar Mama yang buka pintu." Mama mencegah Luhan yang sudah mau bangkit dari duduknya.

Luhan kembali duduk dan menghabiskan roti bakarnya yang tinggal dua suapan lagi. Mama berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Pagi, Tante...," sapa seorang cowok imut berseragam SMA begitu mama Luhan membukakan pintu.

"Pagi. Temannya Lulu, ya?" tanya Mama ramah tapi agak heran. Tumben ada cowok cakep yang datang ke rumah pagi-pagi.

"Iya, Tante. Saya Sehun," kata Sehun sambil menebar pesona senyum mautnya.

"Kok Tante nggak pernah liat ya?"

"Soalnya saya teman barunya Lulu, Tante."

"Oooh. Kalau begitu, masuk dulu yuk. Lulu masih sarapan," ajak mama Luhan ramah.

"Makasih, Tante," sahut Sehun, lalu mengekor di belakang Mama.

"Luhan, ada teman kamu nih," kata Mama.

Luhan menoleh ke asal suara. Dan...

BRRUAHH...!

Susu yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya kontan dimuntahkannya kembali gara-gara kaget.

"Lulu... kamu kenapa?" Mama yang melihat reaksi Luhan ikutan kaget.

"Ngapain lo ke sini?!" bentak Luhan begitu berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Lulu... jangan kasar begitu dong," kata Mama lalu mengambil lap di meja makan dan membantu Luhan membersihkan noda susu yang muncrat ke seragamnya.

Luhan nggak peduli dengan noda di bajunya. Ia maju mendekati Sehun tanpa memperdulikan Mama yang sedang berusaha membersihkan seragamnya. Mama cuma bisa menghela napas. Dia sudah mengerti sifat putri semata wayangnya ini yang anti sama cowok. Makanya tadi Mama agak heran dengan kedatangan Sehun.

"Gue tanya sekali lagi, ngapain lo ke sini?!" tanya Luhan tanpa mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Pagi, Lu. Sori ya, udah bikin lo kaget. Baju lo kotor, ya? Nanti gue cuciin deh," kata Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan jadi tambah keki. "NGAPAIN LO KE SINI? JAWAB!"

"Ya ampun, Lu... galak banget sih lo. Ini masih pagi, Non. Jangan marah-marah gitu dong. Gue ke sini mau jemput elo. Kita berangkat sekolah bareng yuk..."

"NGGAK MAU!" tegas Luhan.

"Kok gitu sih, Lu? Gue udah bela-belain bangun pagi-pagi demi ngejemput lo ke sekolah, masa lo malah nggak mau berangkat bareng gue sih, Lu..."

"Itu bukan urusan gue. Sekarang lo pergi!" usir Luhan.

"Lulu!" tegur Mama yang langsung menarik lengan Luhan agar ikut dengannya ke belakang.

"Apaan sih, Ma?" protes Luhan setelah ia dan mamanya sudah berada di dapur.

"Kenapa sih kamu kasar gitu sama dia? Dia kan bermaksud baik sama kamu. Mama nggak suka kamu bersikap sekasar itu. Ingat, Lu, kamu itu perempuan," nasihat Mama.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku perempuan? Ini rumah kita, aku berhak mengusir dia dari rumah ini karena aku nggak suka sama dia."

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya. Kamu kan bisa menggunakan cara yang lebih halus."

"Kenapa sih Mama ngebelain dia?"

"Mama nggak ngebelain dia. Mama cuma nggak suka sama cara kamu yang kasar itu."

Luhan manyun mendengar ucapan Mama. Dia nggak bisa membantah karena sama sekali nggak tau harus ngomong apa.

"Ayolah... Bicara baik-baik sama teman kamu itu," ujar Mama sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan kembali ke hadapan Sehun yang menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Maaf ya, Nak Sehun... Lulu memang agak ceplas-ceplos kalau ngomong. Tapi dia nggak bermaksud jahat kok sama kamu. Nak Sehun jangan marah, ya," ujar Mama lembut.

Luhan melotot ke arah mamanya. "Mama! Mama ngapain sih baik-baikin..."

"Hush!" Mama langsung balik melotot ke arah Luhan sebelum putrinya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mau nggak mau Luhan pun diam. Bibirnya maju lima senti karena kesal. Persis kayak mulut bebek.

"Nggak apa-apa, Tante. Saya ngerti kok. Saya memang salah, datang pagi-pagi tanpa ngasih tau Lulu lebih dulu," kata Sehun.

"Bagus kalau lo sadar!" sahut Luhan keki.

"Lulu!" hardik Mama yang langsung membuat mulut Luhan kembali tertutup.

"Nak Sehun ke sini mau jemput Lulu, kan?" tanya Mama ramah.

"Iya, Tante," jawab Sehun.

"Ya sudah, kalian berangkat aja sekarang sama-sama. Nanti keburu telat lho," ujar Mama.

"Mama!" pekik Luhan kaget mendengar ucapan mamanya.

"Kenapa memangnya, Lu? Kalian kan satu sekolah. Lebih baik kamu berangkat bareng Sehun daripada desak-desakan naik bus."

"Mama apa-apaan sih? Lebih baik aku desak-desakan naik bus daripada harus berangkat bareng dia. Aku paling nggak suka mengandalkan laki-laki."

"Lu, kalau kamu berangkat bareng Sehun hari ini, apa itu berarti kamu mengandalkan laki-laki? Hari ini Sehun terlanjur datang ke sini. Kasihan dia kalau kedatangannya sia-sia. Tapi itu bukan berarti setiap hari kamu harus berangkat sama dia. Cuma buat pagi ini aja, Lu," kata Mama lembut sambil membelai rambut putri semata wayangnya itu.

Mendengar kelembutan suara Mama dan kehangatan tangan mama yang meresap ke setiap helai rambutnya, Luhan jadi nggak kuasa untuk membantah. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Oke, hari ini gue ikut elo ke sekolah. Tapi kalau besok-besok lo berani datang ke rumah gue tanpa seizin gue, awas lo!" ujar Luhan mengancam.

"Oke deh, Lu..." Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Ya udah, aku berangkat dulu ya, Ma," pamit Luhan sambil mencium kedua pipi mamanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" kata Mama lembut.

"Saya berangkat dulu ya, Tante. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya." Sehun pamit sambil tersenyum.

Mama cuma balas tersenyum. Dan Luhan yang melihat senyum kedua orang itu cuma bisa mendengus kesal. Tampaknya Sehun udah berhasil merebut hati Mama dan perlahan-lahan menyusup ke dalam kehidupan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mendengarai sedan hitamnya dengan senyum terkembang. Dia puas banget karena berhasil memenangkan pertarungan pagi ini dan mengantar pujaan hatinya ke sekolah. Bahkan ruangan dalam mobil sengaja dia semprot pakai _Bayfresh_ biar wangi. Perjuangannya mengorek Baekhyun agar memberikan alamat rumah Luhan juga nggak sia-sia. Lega rasanya.

Mobil yang dikendarainya melaju pelan. Sengaja, biar waktu berduaan bersama Luhan jadi lebih lama. Sehun ingin menikmati setiap meter yang dilaluinya bersama Luhan dengan penuh perasaan. Kayak lagu zaman dulu itu lho: _Sepanjang jalan kenangan... kita slalu bergandengan tangan..._

"Lo ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri? Bikin gue merinding, tau!" tegur Luhan heran saat melihat cowok di sampingnya nggak berhenti memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok. Gue cuma lagi senang aja," jawab Sehun.

"Gue ingetin ya, ini pertama dan terakhir gue berangkat bareng elo ke sekolah. Elo nggak usah kege-eran dulu. Gue ikut lo karena terpaksa, tau!"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Ini udah cukup bikin gue _happy_."

Hening sejenak di antara mereka. Luhan melempar pandang ke luar jendela, lalu menoleh menatap Sehun.

"Elo itu aneh, ya?"

"Mungkin."

"Kenapa sih elo ngedeketin gue?" tanya Luhan. "Udah jelas gue ini kakak kelas lo. Apa lo nggak malu ngedeketin cewek yang umurnya lebih tua dari elo? Apa nggak ada cewek seangkatan elo yang cakep dan bisa lo godain?"

"Gue cuma mau elo."

"Tapi gue nggak mau! Elo tuh _mother complex_, ya?"

"_Maybe_."

"Dasar cowok aneh! Mana ada cewek yang mau sama cowok aneh kayak elo..."

"Ada kok... ya elo..."

"HAH? MIMPI KALI YEE...!" Luhan nggak tahan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu, tadi gue liat lo turun dari mobil hitam di tempat parkir," ujar Xiumin begitu sampai di kelas pagi itu. "Mobil siapa tuh, Lu?"

Kelas mulai ramai. Luhan sedang duduk di bangkunya bersama Baekhyun, yang nyasar dari kelas sebelah gara-gara bete nggak ada teman ngobrol. Zitao duduk di depan mereka.

"Mobil Sehun," jawab Luhan singkat.

"Hah? Sehun!" seru Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan Zitao bersamaan.

"Hus! Ngapain sih pake teriak segala? Emangnya kenapa kalo gue ikut mobil tuh anak kutu?"

"Tapi... kok bisa?" Xiumin nggak percaya. Rasanya ajaib kalo cewek kayak Luhan yang nggak suka mengandalkan cowok itu mau berangkat ke sekolah bareng cowok.

"Gue terpaksa, tau! Pagi-pagi dia datang ke rumah gue, ngejilat nyokap gue, dan bikin gue dipaksa Nyokap untuk berangkat bareng dia ke sekolah. Kalian kan tau, gue paling nggak bisa membantah kata-kata Nyokap. Biarpun gue sering ngelawan, ujung-ujungnya selalu aja gue nurut sama Nyokap."

"Sehun ke rumah lo?!" tanya Zitao heran.

"Iya. Dan gue yakin ini pasti gara-gara elo, Baek," jawab Luhan. "Elo kan yang ngasih tau nomor telepon dan alamat gue ke Sehun? Hayo ngaku!"

"Hehehe... iya sih, Lu." Baekhyun malah nyengir. "Tapi gue nggak tau kalau dia bakal nekat datang ke rumah lo pagi-pagi."

"Kayaknya Sehun serius naksir elo deh, Lu," kata Zitao.

"Gue nggak peduli dia serius atau nggak. Yang penting, gue nggak suka sama dia. Bagi gue, semua cowok itu sama aja, habis manis sepah dibuang. Gue nggak akan membiarkan diri gue menjadi salah satu korban mereka."

"Lu, jangan menyamaratakan semua orang kayak gitu dong. Banyak kok pasangan yang awet sampai masa tua mereka. Banyak juga cowok yang bisa setia sama pasangannya. Lo harus mulai membuka hati," nasihat Zitao lembut.

"Benar, Lu. Contohnya Minho pacar Zitao. Minho setia banget kan, Tao?" tambah Xiumin sambil melirik Zitao yang pipinya bersemu merah karena malu.

"Kok malah bawa-bawa Minho sih?" rajuk Zitao.

Minho itu pacar Zitao. Sudah satu setengah tahun mereka pacaran. Minho dulu kakak kelas mereka. Tapi sekarang dia udah lulus dan kuliah di salah satu universitas swasta di Seoul. Minho dan Zitao memang pasangan serasi. Cowoknya ganteng, ceweknya cakep. Kalau mereka lagi jalan berdua, pasti bikin ngiri orang-orang yang melihat mereka. Kayak Rama dan Shinta.

"Mungkin Minho memang beda. Tapi mencari cowok yang seperti lo maksud itu kayak mencari sebatang jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Satu banding seribu. Kalau gue membuka hati, belum tentu gue dapat cowok yang baik kayak Minho," kata Luhan.

"Tapi kalo elo nggak mulai membuka hati, gimana lo bisa tau cowok itu baik atau nggak?" bantah Baekhyun.

"Dan untuk yang pertama, lo bisa belajar membuka hati lo untuk Sehun...," sambung Zitao.

"Kok kalian semua ngotot banget sih ngejodohin gue sama Sehun? Gue udah bilang, gue nggak suka sama dia. Dia tuh lebih muda daripada gue. Gue nggak mau pacaran sama brondong. Nyokap gue pernah menikah dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya dan akhirnya malah dikhianati. Gue nggak mau seperti itu," kata Luhan sewot.

"Nggak semua cowok brondong bakal berkhianat, Lu. Bokap gue aja lebih muda tiga tahun dari nyokap gue dan hubungan mereka baik-baik aja sampai sekarang. Benar nih, lo nggak suka sama Sehun?" sahut Xiumin.

"Tau ah!" Luhan jadi keki mendengar kata-kata ketiga sobatnya itu.

Sehun... Sehun... Sejauh apa ya nama itu akan menyusup dalam kehidupan Luhan. _Heaven knows _deh!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju toilet yang ada di ujung koridor, tepat di sebelah ruang perpustakaan. Langkahnya agak tergesa-gesa karena perutnya mulas banget. Pasti gara-gara makan bakso kebanyakan sambal pas istirahat tadi. Luhan memegang perutnya, memohon agar perutnya mau bersabar sampai dia tiba di toilet.

Luhan buru-buru memasuki bilik WC perempuan dan membuka pintu WC yang pertama. WC sekolah ini nggak bersih-bersih amat. Tapi lumayanlah, nggak bau kok. Ada empat bilik di dalamnya. Selain itu juga ada tiga wastafel yang berdempetan dan memanjang, lengkap dengan cermin besar di atas wastafel itu. Makanya, toilet di SMA Negeri 1 Seoul ini juga merupakan salah satu tempat nongkrong favorit para siswi. Ada yang ke WC karena memang kebelet pipis atau pengin buang air besar, ada yang karena pengin cuci tangan, cuci muka, cuci kaki, atau sikat gigi. Tapi ada juga yang ke toilet khusus buat istirahat, ngumpet dari kejaran guru piket, bahkan ngegosip. Multifungsi banget, kan!

_Aah... leganya._

Luhan tersenyum puas. Perutnya mulai tenang setelah semua beban itu dikeluarkan. Baru saja Luhan mau membuka pintu WC, ia mendengar ada orang-orang yang kasak-kusuk di depan.

_Ke WC kok bareng-bareng biasanya izinnya harus satu-satu. Jangan-jangan mereka bolos, lagi._

Luhan nggak jadi membuka pintu dan tetap di dalam WC sambil pasang kuping. Biasalah... penasaran!

"Luna, lo bawa _lipbalm_, nggak?" tanya seorang cewek yang suaranya rada sopran. "Gue minta dong!"

Cewek yang dipanggil itu nggak menjawab.

"Luna, lo dengar nggak sih?" tanya cewek bersuara sopran itu sekali lagi.

"Sabar kek. Gue lagi cari _blush-on _gue nih!" dumel cewek yang bernama Luna itu. Suara Luna rada alto.

"Lo mau _lipbalm_, Krys?" tanya satu cewek lain, yang ini mezzosopran. "Gue punya nih."

"Yee... ngomong dari tadi kek, Sulli," sahut si cewek sopran.

"Akhirnya... ketemu juga _blush-on _gue," ujar Luna. "Eh, tadi lo minta apa, Krys?"

"Basi, tau!" gerutu cewek sopran tadi.

"Eh, habis ini kita ke mana nih?" tanya si mezzosopran. "Masa ngumpet di toilet terus."

"Mmm... Kita lewat belakang aja. Biasanya pintu belakang kan nggak dikunci," jawab si cewek sopran.

"Lalu kita ke rumah tante gue yang tinggal di daerah sini. Kita bolos sampai pelajaran kelima aja."

"Tapi pintu belakang kan sering dijaga satpam tua itu," tampaknya si mezzosopran nggak setuju.

"Ya kita hati-hatilah, jangan sampai kelihatan sama satpam itu," sahut si cewek sopran.

"Kalau gagal gimana?" tanya si mezzosopran sedikit cemas.

"Lo tenang aja. Serahin ke gue," si cewek sopran menjawab dengan percaya diri.

Luna ikut sumbang suara, "Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa, lo mesti tanggung jawab ya, Krys."

"Lo pada tenang aja! Semua bisa gue atur," sahut si cewek sopran.

"Krys, lo udah dengar belum?" tanya Luna. "Katanya tadi pagi si Sehun berangkat bareng Lulu, ketua OSIS kita itu."

"Udah, gue udah denger," jawab si cewek sopran.

"Lo nggak panas, Krys? Lo kan naksir Sehun?" kali ini si mezzosopran yang bertanya.

"Gila! Gue panas abis lah! Apa sih bagusnya tuh cewek? Mentang-mentang dia ketua OSIS, sok galak dan sok berkuasa banget! Pasti dia yang kegatelan ngedeketin Sehun gue," maki si cewek sopran kesal.

"Tapi, Krys... gue denger dari kakak gue yang sekelas sama Lulu, Lulu tuh anticowok. Jadi nggak mungkin kalau Lulu yang deketin Sehun," ujar si mezzosopran.

"Anticowok? Mana mungkin! Lo pikir aja deh. Sehun itu kan keren abis, semua cewek pada klepek-klepek sama dia, mana mungkin si Lulu itu bisa tahan," bantah si cewek sopran.

"Tapi lo inget nggak... waktu kita MOS kemarin kan si Sehun ngasih surat cinta ke Lulu. Jangan-jangan emang Sehun yang naksir sama Lulu," kata Luna.

"Kalau memang Sehun suka sama Lulu, itu berarti selera Sehun murahan. Apa bagusnya sih cewek kayak gitu. Sok galak, sok berkuasa, sok jual mahal, munafik!"

_BRAK!_

Luhan membuka pintu WC dengan wajah merah menahan marah. Yap! Kesabaran Luhan cukup sampai di sini.

"Udah puas ngomongin gue?!" tanya Luhan.

Ketiga cewek yang masih berdiri di depan wastafel melotot kaget. Mereka sama sekali nggak menyangka bahwa cewek yang mereka gosipin sedang berada di dalam WC. Mampus deh!

"Masih ada yang mau diomongin tentang gue?"tanya Luhan lagi.

Ketiga cewek itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Asal lo bertiga tau ya, gue sama sekali nggak berminat sama Sehun. Kalau di antara kalian ada yang naksir Sehun, silakan! Gue sama sekali nggak berminat jadi saingan," kata Luhan.

Wajah ketiga cewek manis itu berubah pucat. Mereka ketakutan melihat tampang Luhan yang udah kayak serigala mau nerkam mangsa.

"Tapi ingat, gue nggak suka ada orang yang ngomongin gue di belakang gue. Itu namanya pengecut!" kata Luhan tajam. "Dan satu lagi, pintu belakang udah dikunci sejak kemarin sama satpam, jadi kalau kalian berniat bolos, silakan cari jalan lain. Tapi hati-hati ya, kalian tuh masih baru di sekolah ini. Kalian nggak tau mana jalan yang ada jebakannya dan mana jalan yang benar-benar aman. Mau bolos juga ada aturannya, Non!"

Luhan tersenyum sinis lalu keluar dari toilet dan kembali menuju kelas dengan perasaan masih kesal. Dia nggak menyangka ada anak kelas satu yang berani menghina dia. Tapi bagi Luhan, pantang yang namanya marah sama adik kelas lalu menggunakan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya untuk menggencet mereka. Itu namanya nggak _fair_. Luhan paling nggak suka harus berantem sama makhluk sesama jenis, apalagi kalau cuma gara-gara cowok. Nggak ada untungnya cari musuh gara-gara rebutan cowok.

Selama ini Luhan nggak pernah tuh yang namanya cari-cari musuh. Ia selalu berusaha bersikap adil dan bergaul baik dengan semua orang. Makanya akhirnya semua memilih dia untuk jadi ketua OSIS. Itu karena semua temannya percaya pada Luhan.

Waktu itu Luhan hampir memperoleh 80% suara. Benar-benar kemenangan mutlak. Kalau hari ini sampai ada yang tega menjelek-jelekkan dia, ini benar-benar hal yang nggak terduga. Hal yang nggak pernah terbayangkan oleh Luhan sebelumnya. Soalnya nggak ada orang yang mampu membenci Luhan, karena meskipun Luhan galak, dia tetap seorang teman yang baik buat siapa aja. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Luhan ada orang yang berani menjelek-jelekkannya. Dan ini semua udah jelas pasti gara-gara makhluk brengsek bernama Sehun itu. Semua pasti gara-gara dia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, Review Again Please ^-^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"221214"**


	4. Chapter 4

**PACARKU JUNIORKU**

**Main Cast : **_Lu Han, Oh Se Hun (HunHan)_

**Genre : **_Romance, Drama, Family _

**Length : **_Chapter_ _4 0f ?_

**Summary :**

Semua peristiwa yang di alami Luhan -siswi kelas 3 SMA- selama ini telah mengubah hidupnya. Pengkhianatan papa tirinya dan tak adanya figur seorang papa kandung membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang mata Luhan, semua laki-laki yang membuat Luhan tidak suka kalau ada laki-laki yang coba-coba mendekati :_I don't need a man_. Luhan tidak mau disakiti laki-laki seperti mamanya yang sudah disakiti papa tirinya, juga papa kandungnya yang sudah meninggalkannya dan mamanya begitu saja.

Namun bagaimana jika Sehun -siswa kelas 1 SMA- mengusik kehidupannya dan tanpa malu menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan secara blak-blakan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

Hai Readers, sebelum kalian membaca FF ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **FF ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel remaja dengan judul yang sama by Valleria Verawati**.

**Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS** tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata yang Berbahasa Inggris dan kata hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading ^-^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"LU... gue anterin pulang ya," tawar Sehun saat semua anak sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan penuh suka cita untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Luhan berjalan cepat menyusuri lapangan tanpa memperdulikan tawaran Sehun yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya di samping Luhan.

"Lulu... jangan cuek gitu anterin lo pulang ya," rayu Sehun pantang menyerah."Kan lebih enak naik mobil gue daripada naik bus."

Luhan tetap nggak peduli dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah yang menganga lebar.

"Lulu...," panggil Sehun sambil menahan tangan kiri Luhan.

Luhan berhenti dan menatap Sehun tajam."Lepasin tangan gue!"

"Nggak mau. Gue baru mau lepasin tangan lo kalau lo mau pulang bareng gue."

"Gue bilang lepasin tangan gue!"

"Gue nggak mau!"

PLAAKK_!_

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi Sehun. Semua mata kontan menatap mereka. Sehun melepaskan genggamannya. Dia nggak menyangka Luhan akan senekat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, di pipi Sehun yang mulus dan putih tercetak bekas tamparan jari-jari tangan Luhan.

"Dengar baik-baik, ya. Tamparan itu hadiah buat kekurangajaran lo megang-megang tangan gue. Kalau elo masih berani ganggu gue, gue nggak akan segan menghajar elo. Jangan kira gue nggak berani sama elo. Biarpun cewek, gue nggak takut kalau harus ribut sama elo!"

Sehun terperanjat. Tapi cowok itu memang sabar, ia nggak termakan emosi mendengar ancaman Luhan.

"Lu, kenapa sih elo sewot banget sama gue. Apa gue salah, jatuh cinta sama elo?"

"Lo kira gue bisa kemakan rayuan gombal lo? Elo salah besar! Gue bukan cewek gampangan seperti yang lo kira. Kalau lo mau mainin cewek, gue rasa banyak temen sekelas lo yang bersedia!"

"Lu, gue nggak pernah nganggap elo cewek gampangan. Gue nggak pernah berniat mainin cewek manapun. Gue cuma mengikuti kata hati dan debaran jantung gue yang udah menjatuhkan pilihannya ke elo..."

"Sehun, kalau elo masih coba-coba deketin gue dan sok ngegombal, gue akan benar-benar membenci elo dengan segenap jiwa raga gue!" bentak Luhan kesal.

Anak-anak yang lagi bubaran kelas membuat pagar lingkaran di sekeliling Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka membatalkan niat mereka untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah. Tontonan gratis yang seru ini sama sekali nggak boleh dilewatkan. Bahkan sampai-sampai ada yang nekat taruhan siapa yang menang dalam pertarungan kali ini. Kebanyakan sih pada megang Luhan.

"Lu... gue suka sama elo. Dan gue akan membuat elo melihat ketulusan perasaan gue. Gue nggak akan mundur begitu aja. Tamparan ini malah membuktikan bahwa elo ada perhatian ke gue," kata Sehun lembut. Ia tersenyum manis menatap kedua bola mata Luhan yang melotot marah.

"Dasar GILA!" teriak Luhan lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan menembus pagar lingkaran teman-temannya.

"HIDUP SEHUN!" teriak salah satu penonton yang kemudian diikuti sorakan teman-temannya yang lain. Ternyata Sehun yang menang.

"Ayo, lo bayar taruhannya!" tagih Jongin, salah satu sobat Sehun yang ikutan pasang taruhan untuk kemenangan Sehun.

Anak-anak mulai bubar. Yang menang taruhan tertawa lebar, sedangkan yang memilih Luhan cuma bisa mesem-mesem kecewa.

"Hun, lo TOP banget dah! Tu cewek bisa lo buat nggak berkutik. Hebat, hebat!" puji Jongin mendekati Sehun sambil mengantongi uang yang baru saja didapatkannya.

Sehun cuma diam dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang masih terasa agak panas.

"Weits! Pipi lo merah juga, Hun. Tamparan tuh cewek keras juga ya?" kata Jongin. "Lo nggak serius kan naksir cewek kasar gitu?"

"Dia bukan cewek kasar. Dia cuma punya watak keras," bela Sehun.

"Hun... jangan bilang lo serius naksir dia ya," ujar Jongin curiga.

Sehun nggak menjawab. Dia hanya diam dan tersenyum. Tapi bagi Jongin, senyum Sehun itu udah cukup sebagai jawaban.

"Lo gila, Hun! Segitu banyak cewek yang naksir lo sejak hari pertama kita masuk sekolah ini, elo malah milih cewek kasar yang jelas-jelas nggak suka sama elo," kata Jongin heran. "Gue rasa otak lo udah nggak waras lagi."

"Elo salah, Jong!" bantah Sehun. "Justru karena gue waras, gue milih Lulu daripada cewek-cewek sok jaim yang ngejar-ngejar gue tiap hari itu."

"Apa sih yang bagus dari tuh cewek?" tanya Jongin. "Cakep kagak, otaknya juga biasa aja. Udah gitu, dia kan senior kita, galak pula, sama sekali nggak ada nilai plusnya deh."

"Sekali lagi lo salah," jawab Sehun. "Lulu gadis paling baik yang pernah gue temui."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan membanting tasnya ke tempat tidur dengan kesal. Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk buatnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan mengambil gulingnya, lalu meremasnya gemas.

KRIING...!

Dering telepon memaksa Luhan untuk bangun dan segera ke bawah untuk mengangkat telepon. Luhan berlari kecil sambil ngedumel kesal.

"Halo...," sapa Luhan ogah-ogahan.

"Halo, Lu," sapa Zitao ramah dari seberang. "Gue ganggu nggak?"

"Eh, elo, Zi," jawab Luhan. "Nggak ganggu kok, ada apa?"

"Cuma mau ngobrol aja sama elo."

"Lho, tumben. Ada apaan sih?" tanya Luhan heran. "Nggak biasanya elo berkesan misterius gini."

"Siapa yang misterius?" Zitao malah balik tanya. "Gue cuma mau ngobrol biasa aja sama elo."

"Oke. Tentang apa nih?"

"Tentang elo."

"Gue?"

"Iya, tentang elo," jawab Zitao. "Gue denger, pas pulang sekolah lo ribut sama Sehun di lapangan, ya?"

"Tau dari mana lo?"

"Dari berbagai sumber. Topik itu mulai jadi pembicaraan hangat di antara anak-anak, dan gue yakin besok berita itu pasti bakal jadi lebih heboh lagi."

"Pada kurang kerjaan, ya! Buat apa sih kejadian gitu aja dibesar-besarkan!"

"Lu, apa elo nggak sadar? Ini pertama kalinya ada cowok yang benar-benar berhasil merebut perhatian lo."

"Merebut perhatian gue?" tanya Luhan. "Apa lo nggak salah, Zi? Gue malah setengah mampus benci banget sama dia."

"Bukankah benci itu juga satu bukti bahwa elo merespons semua tindakan dia dan memberi dia satu perhatian lebih?"

"Maksud lo apa, Zi?"

"Lu, hampir tiga tahun gue kenal elo, dan gue tau siapa elo," jelas Zitao. "Lulu yang gue kenal sangat dingin sama cowok yang berusaha mendekatinya. Lulu yang gue kenal pantang mengharapkan bantuan cowok kecuali jika ada hubungan kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan di dalamnya. Lulu yang gue kenal nggak pernah mau merespons semua tindakan cowok yang mencoba pedekate sama dia. Lulu yang gue kenal nggak akan mau ribut sama cowok karena urusan cinta."

Luhan nggak bersuara. Dia nggak bisa membalas semua ucapan Zitao. Dia terpaku diam.

"Tapi Lulu yang sekarang mulai berubah," lanjut Zitao. "Lulu yang sekarang marah-marah dan ngejutekin seorang cowok yang sedang berusaha pedekate sama dia. Padahal dulu boro-boro melirik, setiap cowok yang mencoba mendekati Lulu bakal dicuekin habis-habisan. Lulu yang sekarang juga mau dianterin ke sekolah sama cowok tersebut meskipun dengan alasan terpaksa. Bahkan Lulu yang sekarang bisa ribut di depan umum sama seorang cowok gara-gara masalah cinta."

"Tapi gue nggak ngeributin masalah cinta sama Sehun!" bantah Luhan. "Gue cuma... gue cuma... nampar dia dan minta dia nggak ganggu gue lagi."

"Apa bedanya, Lu?" sahut Zitao. "Itu malah semakin menunjukkan bahwa elo jelas merespons semua tindakan dia. Elo marah-marah sama dia, elo ngejutekin dia, elo bilang elo benci sama dia, bukankah itu berarti elo memberi perhatian dan menanggapi semua tindakan yang dia lakukan?"

"Tapi..."

"Lo masih ingat Jinki nggak, cowok yang empat bulan lalu mencoba ngedeketin elo?" tanya Zitao.

"Jinki?"Luhan malah balik bertanya."Jinki yang mana? Memangnya ada cowok yang namanya Jinki yang mencoba deketin gue?"

"Tuh... benar, kan? Bahkan nama cowok yang pedekate sama elo aja lo nggak ingat," kata Zitao. "Jinki itu teman kuliahnya Minho, Lulu...! Nah, sekarang kembali ke Sehun nih. Elo tuh benar-benar merespons kehadiran cowok itu."

"Gue nggak bermaksud gitu, Zi."

"Jujur sama gue, Lu," kata Zitao, "apa elo udah jatuh cinta sama Sehun?"

"Nggak... itu nggak mungkin," jawab Luhan."Gue nggak mungkin jatuh cinta sama cowok aneh itu."

"Kenapa nggak, Lu? Elo nggak salah kok kalau elo jatuh cinta sama dia."

"Nggak mungkin! Gue nggak mau jatuh cinta," ujar Luhan. "Cinta itu cuma bikin gue menderita, dan gue nggak akan membiarkan diri gue merasakan penderitaan yang sama kayak nyokap gue. Gue nggak akan membiarkan cowok mana pun menyakiti gue. Nggak akan!"

"Elo salah, Lu," kata Zitao. "Kalau elo sendiri takut untuk mencintai, gimana elo bisa tau apa elo bakal menderita atau malah bahagia?"

"Gue nggak peduli! Lagi pula, buat apa sih elo ngomongin masalah ini sama gue?"

"Gue cuma mau membantu lo untuk jujur sama diri lo sendiri."

"Udahlah, Zi," kata Luhan kesal. "Gue nggak mau membahas Sehun lagi. Hari ini gue udah cukup capek gara-gara cowok rese itu. Gue sampai enek terus-terusan mendengar nama dia hari ini."

"Oke, oke. Sori ya kalau gue udah mengganggu elo, Lu."

"Nggak kok, Zi. Elo nggak ganggu gue."

"Bohong banget!"

"Bener... Gue cuma nggak pengen mendengar nama cowok aneh itu lagi."

"Iya. Dia memang cowok aneh, Lu," ujar Zitao."Dia cowok aneh yang udah mulai memasuki kehidupan lo."

"Tuh, kan? Lo mulai lagi..."

Zitao tertawa lalu berkata, "Oke, udahan dulu ya. Gue mau nelepon Minho. _Bye!_"

"_Bye!_" Bia menutup telepon lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sehun lagi Sehun lagi. Mau nggak mau Luhan kepikiran juga sama semua ucapan Zitao barusan.

_Apa iya gue jatuh cinta sama dia? Nggak mungkin! _

Eits, apa iya nggak mungkin?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membuka buku sejarahnya. Dia sedang menunggu Mamanya pulang kerja, sembari mengerjakan PR sejarah. Luhan membalik halaman demi halaman buku sejarahnya, mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.15. Tapi aneh, Mamanya belum juga pulang. Luhan mulai nggak tenang, soalnya Mamanya bilang hari ini mau pulang lebih awal. Jadi aneh kalau jam segini Mamanya belum sampai di rumah.

_Apa jalanan macet, ya?_

Deru mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah mengalihkan perhatian Luhan dari buku yang ada di tangannya. Siapa yang berhenti di depan rumahnya? Yang pasti itu bukan Mamanya, soalnya biasanya Mamanya pulang kerja selalu naik bus dan akan jalan kaki dari halte ke rumahnya karna jaraknya memang tidak jauh. Jadi nggak mungkin Mamanya naik mobil.

_Jadi siapa ya?_ _Mungkin orang lewat aja kali ya__._

Terdengar suara pagar depan dibuka. Luhan mengernyitkan dahi.

_Apa itu Mama? _

Suara mobil kembali terdengar lalu perlahan berlalu pergi. Bersamaan dengan itu kenop pintu berputar dan Mamanya muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah lelah.

"Mama kok baru pulang?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Sayang?" Mamanya ikutan heran melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Nggak. Aku cuma heran," jawab Luhan. "Soalnya tadi aku dengar suara mobil di depan rumah."

"Oh... itu." Mamanya kelihatan gugup dan salah tingkah. "Ng... itu... tadi Mama diantar teman kantor Mama."

"Teman kantor?"

"Iya... mmm... teman kantor Mama," jawab Mamanya tambah gugup. "Manajer personalia di tempat Mama kerja."

"Kok tumben dia nganter Mama pulang?" tanya Luhan, kayak polisi mengintero-gasi tersangka. "Jangan-jangan kemarin-kemarin dia juga yang nganterin Mama pulang? Cowok atau cewek, Ma? Apa dia punya maksud khusus sama Mama?"

"Kamu tuh apa-apaan sih, Lu?" Mamanya jadi sewot ditanya bertubi-tubi gitu sama anaknya. "Mama rasa Mama nggak perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kamu yang aneh itu. Mama mau mandi."

Mamanya membawa tas kerjanya ke kamar lalu kembali keluar sambil membawa handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Rasanya wajar aja kalau Luhan curiga sama Mamanya. Masalahnya, selama ini Mamanya selalu pulang kerja sendirian. Mamanya itu wanita mandiri. Tapi kok sekarang Mamanya pakai acara dianterin pulang segala sama teman kantor yang katanya manajer personalia itu? Rasanya benar-benar mencurigakan, apalagi kalau melihat tampang Mamanya yang gugup waktu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

Luhan menutup buku sejarahnya dan membiarkan pikiran-pikirannya bekerja mencari jawaban untuk keanehan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Besok siangnya, setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Luhan sedang merapikan bukunya ketika tiba-tiba Minseok nongol di kelas.

"Lu, lo harus ikut gue ke lapangan," ajak Minseok.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Luhan. "Lo kan tadi udah mau pulang duluan sama Baekhyun dan Zitao, kok sekarang balik lagi sih?"

Luhan yang masih sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja memandang Minseok heran. Kelas udah sepi. Anak-anak udah pada bubar dari tadi. Tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Pokoknya lo harus ikut gue sekarang juga," ajak Minseok lagi yang kali ini lebih berkesan memaksa.

"Ada apa sih, Xiu?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Lo nggak liat ya, gue lagi sibuk ngerapiin buku-buku gue."

"_So what _gitu loh!" jawab Minseok asal. "Yang penting lo ikut gue sekarang juga."

"Tapi gue lagi rapiin buku-buku gue, Xiu!" protes Luhan.

"Gue bantuin," kata Minseok lalu secepat kilat mengambil semua buku Luhan yang berserakan di meja dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas ransel Luhan.

Luhan cuma bisa melotot melihat buku-bukunya yang jadi lecek nggak keruan gara-gara ulah Minseok.

"Udah, ayo jalan," ajak Minseok sambil menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan ruang kelas. "Baekhyun sama Zitao udah nunggu dari tadi."

"Iya, iya. Tapi pelan-pelan dong, Xiu," Luhan ngedumel.

"Kita nggak ada waktu lagi."

_Memangnya ada apa sih?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lapangan basket tampak ramai oleh anak-anak yang nggak jadi pulang. Mereka berdiri di sekeliling lapangan sambil berteriak-teriak heboh.

Minseok dan Luhan menerobos barisan penonton dan menempatkan diri di samping Zitao dan Baekhyun yang juga sedang seru memperhatikan lapangan basket.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Luhan heran.

"Lo liat aja sendiri," jawab Minseok.

Luhan menajamkan penglihatannya ke tengah lapangan. Di sana ada sebuah meja, dan di atasnya berdiri seorang cowok cakep sambil memegang TOA. Luhan melongo kaget, nggak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Cowok yang berdiri di atas meja itu...

_SEHUN! Gila! Ngapain dia di situ? Di tengah lapangan, lagi! Dasar kurang kerjaan, tukang cari sensasi__._

"Halo semuanya...!" sapa Sehun, mulutnya menempel di corong TOA.

"Halo juga!" balas semua anak yang ada di situ, kecuali Luhan pastinya.

"Oke. Hari ini gue spesial tampil di depan kalian semua untuk menghibur kalian selama kurang-lebih lima belas menit," kata Sehun. "Gue juga akan mempersembahkan lagu untuk seseorang yang udah membuat gue jatuh cinta..."

Mata Sehun tertuju pada sosok Luhan yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Sinar matanya menunjukkan kehangatan dan ketulusan hatinya. Luhan balas menatap Sehun, tapi nggak lama kemudian dia langsung buang muka.

"Semua siap bergoyang?" tanya Sehun kayak penyanyi profesional.

"Siap!" teriak anak-anak heboh.

"Lagu pertama gue persembahkan untuk para Sehuners yang udah banyak mendukung gue selama ini," kata Sehun. "Karena Cinta."

"Huuu...!" sorak anak-anak.

Sehun mulai menyanyi dengan menggunakan TOA tanpa diiringi musik. Terdengar rada aneh, tapi lumayanlah.

"Si Sehun benar-benar gila!" ujar Baekhyun. "Tapi gue suka cowok model gini."

"Lo suka cowok gila, Baek?" tanya Luhan.

"Gilanya Sehun kan beda, Lu," jawab Baekhyun. "Gilanya dia tuh keren banget."

Luhan mencibir. Baginya sekali gila ya tetap gila.

_Apanya yang keren? Malah kayak orang kurang kerjaan banget._

"Zi, gue mau ngomong bentar sama elo." Tiba-tiba Yifan, teman sekelas mereka, udah nongol di sebelah Zitao dengan tampang serius.

"Oh, ada apa, Fan?" tanya Zitao. "Ngomong aja sekarang."

Yifan melirik sebentar ke arah ketiga teman Zitao, lalu kembali menatap cewek itu. "Gue mau ngomong empat mata sama elo," jawab Yifan. "Penting!"

Zitao mengernyitkan dahinya heran, begitu pula ketiga temannya.

"Ya udah. Kita ngomong di kantin aja," tawar Zitao.

Yifan mengangguk lalu berjalan lebih dulu menuju kantin.

"Gue ke kantin dulu bentar," pamit Zitao. "Nanti gue balik lagi."

Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Minseok hanya bisa mengangguk kebingungan. Tumben banget Yifan berani ngajak Zitao ngomong berduaan. Yifan memang udah lama naksir Zitao, ketahuan dari gerak-gerikya yang selalu baik sama Zitao. Tapi anehnya dia nggak pernah berani ngomong berduaan sama Zitao, apalagi nembak. Jadi selama ini dia cuma menyimpan rasa sukanya dalam hati, sehingga akhirnya Zitao jatuh ke tangan Minho.

Makanya semua pada heran melihat Yifan mengajak Zitao kayak tadi. Rasanya aneh aja.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari anak-anak mengembalikan perhatian ketiga cewek itu pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Oke, lagu berikutnya gue persembahkan buat cewek yang udah menawan hati gue. Dia adalah... Lulu," ujar Sehun sambil menatap lembut Luhan.

Luhan melotot kaget. Semua mata yang ada di lapangan saat itu langsung melihat ke arahnya. Tanpa Luhan sadari, mukanya memerah kayak udang rebus.

"Tidak semua laki-laki," Sehun menyebutkan judul lagu yang akan dinyanyikannya, lalu melompat turun dari atas meja dan mulai bernyanyi sambil perlahan berjalan dan bergoyang mendekati Luhan.

Bait demi bait dinyanyikannya di bawah sorakan dan tepukan tangan anak-anak yang masih setia menonton pertunjukannya. Sehun nggak peduli dengan puluhan mata yang menatapnya geli atau tawa dan teriakan mereka yang seakan melecehkannya. Dia tetap bergoyang ria sambil menatap mata Luhan, cewek pujaannya.

Sorakan dan tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikan Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun yang sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar bingung nggak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa.

Sehun masih berlutut, lalu masih dengan menggunakan TOA, dia bertanya pada Luhan, "Lulu, _would you be my princess_?"

Mulut Luhan menganga lebar. Dia nggak percaya dengan apa yang baru aja didengarnya. Nggak mungkin cowok gila ini benar-benar nekat ngomong gitu di depan semua orang. Luhan celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sesuatu, siapa tahu ada kamera tersembunyi yang lagi meliput kejadian ini. Bisa aja kan, ini lagi acara _reality show_? Kan sekarang lagi zamannya segala sesuatu dibikin _reality show_. Tapi ternyata nggak ada. Mata Luhan malah tertumbuk pada tiga cewek yang pernah ngegosipin dia di toilet sekolah. Ketiga cewek itu berdiri diam di salah satu sudut lapangan dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata jijik.

Darah Luhan bergejolak hebat, dan tiba-tiba saja emosinya meluap-luap. Luhan jadi kesal sama kelakuan Sehun yang udah memberi kesempatan pada ketiga cewek genit itu untuk memandanginya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang masih berlutut di depannya, lalu berkata tajam, "Elo tuh benar-benar nggak punya malu! Gue jijik sama elo!"

Kemudian Luhan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Sehun yang terpengarah menatapnya, bersama puluhan mata yang juga kaget dengan jawaban yang dilontarkannya. Tapi Luhan nggak peduli. Dia berjalan cepat menerobos kerumunan dan meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu, kok lo pulang duluan sih?" protes Zitao di telepon sore itu.

"Sori, gue males aja jadi tontonan orang," jawab Luhan. "Lagian, siapa suruh lo ngilang lama banget."

"Gue kan lagi ngomong sama Yifan di kantin."

"Oh iya, gue lupa," kata Luhan sambil nyengir. "Kalian ngomongin apaan sih? Tumben banget si Yifan ngajakin elo bicara empat mata..."

Terdengar suara tarikan napas dari seberang. Zitao terdiam sesaat.

"Ah, nggak penting," jawab Zitao akhirnya. "Gue yang mestinya nanya sama elo, apa yang terjadi di lapangan setelah gue ke kantin."

"Lo pasti udah diceritain sama Minseok atau Baekhyun."

"Iya sih," lanjut Zitao. "Tapi gue mau dengar cerita versi elo."

"Ceritanya sama aja."

"Lo kedengarannya bete banget sih, Lu?"

"Masa?"

"Jutek, tau!" dumel Zitao.

"Perasaan lo aja, kali."

"Ih, nih anak, kalo dibilangin," gerutu Zitao lagi. "Gue kan cuma mau ngajak lo ngobrol. Kok respon lo ngebetein gitu sih?"

"Habis, lo ngajakin gue ngobrol soal tadi sih. Gue keki, tau!"

"Lho memangnya kenapa?" tanya Zitao heran. "Sehun kan cuma bikin pertunjukan spesial buat lo di lapangan. Masa gitu aja salah sih?"

"Jelas salah!"

"Apanya yang salah?"

Luhan merengut karena kesal. "Zi, Sehun udah bikin gue malu. Dia bikin gue jadi tontonan anak-anak, dia bikin gue nggak punya muka di depan teman-teman dan junior-junior gue sendiri."

"Ya ampun, Lu...," ujar Zitao. "Sehun nggak mungkin bermaksud kayak gitu."

"Lo tau dari mana?" tanya Luhan. "Lo kan nggak ngeliat kejadian tadi. Anak-anak kelas satu pada ngeliatin gue dengan pandangan menghina. Gue benar-benar kesal banget."

"Nggak mungkin, Lu," bantah Zitao. "Kalaupun iya, itu cuma karena mereka iri sama elo."

"Iri sama gue?"

"Iya, Lu," jawab Zitao. "Mereka iri karena elo mendapat perhatian dari Sehun, cowok yang lagi naik daun di sekolah kita saat ini. Masa lo nggak ngerti sih?"

Luhan terdiam sesaat, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata Zitao. Entah mengapa Luhan malah tambah kesal.

"Siapa yang suruh mereka pake acara iri segala!" maki Luhan. "Mereka kira gue suka apa, sama hal-hal kayak gini? Gue ngerasa kayak di sinetron-sinetron, terlalu didramatisir, cengeng banget. Ih, gue benci banget. Dan ini semua gara-gara cowok gila itu. Gue benar-benar sial ketemu dia!"

Zitao menghela napas panjang. "Menurut gue bukan elo yang sial karena ketemu sama Sehun, tapi Sehun yang sial karena jatuh cinta sama cewek kayak elo, Lu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_So, Mind to Review..? _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"020115"**


	5. Chapter 5

**PACARKU JUNIORKU**

**Main Cast : **_Lu Han, Oh Se Hun (HunHan)_

**Genre : **_Romance, Drama, Family _

**Length : **_Chapter 5 0f ?_

**Summary :**

Semua peristiwa yang di alami Luhan -siswi kelas 3 SMA- selama ini telah mengubah hidupnya. Pengkhianatan papa tirinya dan tak adanya figur seorang papa kandung membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang keras. Di mata Luhan, semua laki-laki brengsek. Itulah yang membuat Luhan tidak suka kalau ada laki-laki yang coba-coba mendekati dirinya. Prinsipnya : _I don't need a man_. Luhan tidak mau disakiti laki-laki seperti mamanya yang sudah disakiti papa tirinya, juga papa kandungnya yang sudah meninggalkannya dan mamanya begitu saja.

Namun bagaimana jika Sehun -siswa kelas 1 SMA- mengusik kehidupannya dan tanpa malu menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan secara blak-blakan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DISCLAIMER :**_

Hai Readers, sebelum kalian membaca FF ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau **FF ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel remaja dengan judul yang sama by Valleria Verawati**.

**Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS** tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata yang Berbahasa Inggris dan kata hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading ^-^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SUDAH tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian di lapangan itu. Dan dalam tiga hari itu Luhan seakan berubah menjadi selebriti yang dibicarakan banyak orang. Tiap kali berjalan di koridor sekolah, pasti puluhan mata menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Udah gitu, mereka pakai acara bisik-bisik segala, lagi. Risi banget rasanya. Luhan benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Entah udah berapa kali Luhan memaki-maki orang yang ngeliatin dia, tapi bukannya pada kapok, mereka malah tambah parah. Cerita tentang kejadian di lapangan itu bahkan jadi _hot news _yang paling banyak diminati saat ini. Pokoknya menduduki _rating _tertinggi deh. Dan yang lebih luar biasa lagi, cerita yang beredar dari mulut ke mulut itu terus berkembang sampai sekarang. Luhan sendiri sampai heran dengan daya kreativitas orang-orang yang udah ngembangin cerita itu.

Cerita terakhir yang luhan dengar tentang kejadian di lapangan hari itu sih begini:

1. Sehun nyanyi di lapangan buat nyatain perasaannya ke Luhan.

2. Luhan _shock _sampai pingsan soalnya selama ini kan nggak ada cowok yang senekat itu ngejar-ngejar dia.

3. Pas sadar Luhan nangis saking terharunya karena ada cowok yang mau sama dia.

Gila nggak tuh cerita! Mungkin nggak sih Luhan kayak gitu? Nangis buat cowok, nggak ada tuh dalam kamus hidup Luhan. Benar-benar nggak masuk akal, kan? Yang ngarang tuh cerita pasti benar-benar udah sinting. Tapi menurut Luhan, yang ngedengerin cerita itu jauh lebih sinting lagi karena mereka percaya sama cerita itu.

Ini benar-benar tiga hari terberat dalam hidup Luhan. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal-hal semacam ini. Jadi pusat perhatian dan digosipin. Rasanya mau marah dan teriak, tapi ke siapa? Ke Sehun? Mana mungkin.

Masalahnya, udah tiga hari ini Sehun menghilang gitu aja dari peredaran. Cowok itu nggak pernah lagi datang ke kelas Luhan, nyamperin ke kantin, nungguin Luhan pulang sekolah, atau nelepon ke rumah. Pokoknya lenyap gitu aja deh.

Dan sekarang, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Luhan. Rasanya ada yang hilang. Luhan nggak tahu itu apa, yang dia tahu rasanya aneh banget. Apa iya itu gara-gara Sehun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu Luhan, Zitao, dan Minseok duduk di kantin sambil menikmati semangkuk ramyeon. Biasalah, tiga cewek itu lagi malas pulang cepat. Jadi mereka nongkrong di kantin sama-sama.

Luhan menggulung-gulung ramyeon dengan garpunya. "Baekhyun mana?"

"Katanya mau pulang duluan," jawab Minseok sambil menuangkan sesendok sambal ke dalam mangkuk ramyeon-nya. "Dia bilang sih ada janji sama bokapnya."

"Bokapnya?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Bukannya bokapnya lagi ke Pekanbaru?"

Minseok mengedikkan bahu. "Tau deh. Udah pulang, kali."

Luhan manggut-manggut lalu menyuapkan sesendok mi ke mulutnya.

"Lu, si Sehun apa kabarnya?" tanya Zitao tiba-tiba.

Luhan diam saja, pura-pura nggak dengar.

"Iya, Lu," tambah Minseok. "Gosip tentang kalian berdua kan lagi _hot-hot_nya nih. Masa nggak ada perkembangan baru sih?"

"Tau ah," jawab Luhan kesal. "Tuh anak udah mati, kali."

"Ih...! Kejam amat sih ngomongnya," goda Minseok. "Nggak baik lho kayak gitu. Ntar kalo orangnya mati beneran, lo bakalan nyesel!"

"Nggak bakal!"

"Jangan sewot gitu dong, Lu," ujar Zitao. "Kami kan cuma mau tau aja."

"Asal lo berdua tau," kata Luhan, "gue nggak pernah punya hubungan apa pun sama cowok rese itu. Jadi nggak bakal ada hal apa pun yang berkembang antara gue dan dia. Lagi pula, gue rasa dia udah malas deketin gue. Mungkin dia udah dapat cewek lain yang bisa dia mainin."

"Ada apa sih, Lu?" tanya Zitao heran.

"Apanya yang ada apa?" Luhan balik nanya.

"Yah elo itu...," jawab Zitao. "Gue merasa ada yang aneh sama elo."

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Apanya yang aneh sama gue?"

Minseok yang menjawab, "Lo emang lagi aneh, Lu. Apa gara-gara Sehun?"

"Kenapa gue mesti aneh gara-gara dia?"

"Karena lo merasa kehilangan Sehun yang udah beberapa hari ini nggak lagi gangguin elo. Iya, kan?" Minseok tersenyum nakal.

"Ngapain gue merasa kehilangan dia!" seru Luhan. "Gue malah senang karena dia nggak gangguin gue lagi!"

Minseok dan Zitao malah tertawa. Luhan melototi kedua temannya itu, tapi Zitao dan Minseok terus tertawa heboh.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Yifan udah berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Zizi, gue mau bicara sama elo," kata Yifan tajam. "Ini penting, dan gue harus bicara sama elo saat ini juga."

Zitao berhenti tertawa dan menatap Yifan. Dia menghela napas panjang dan membuang muka sambil berkata, "Nggak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarain."

"Ada!" bentak Yifan. "Lo nggak bisa pura-pura nggak ada masalah, Zi."

"Gue nggak mau mendengar apa pun dari mulut lo!"

Yifan mencekal tangan Zitao. "Lo harus dengar kata-kata gue, nggak peduli lo suka atau nggak!"

Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk bahu Yifan pelan. "Jangan kasar gitu dong, Fan. Kalo dia nggak mau bicara sama elo, ya udah. Lo nggak berhak maksa dia."

"Dia harus mau bicara sama gue!" bentak Yifan kasar. "Gue nggak peduli!"

Yifan masih mencengkeram tangan Zitao. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan seakan memberi perintah agar Luhan nggak usah ikut campur.

"Lepasin tangan gue, Fan!" Zitao bangkit dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Yifan. "Gue nggak mau mendengar apa pun dari mulut lo!"

"Gue nggak bakal melepas tangan lo sampai lo mau bicara sama gue."

"Fan, lepasin tangan Zizi!" seru Minseok cemas. "Dia kesakitan, tau!"

"Fan, gue minta sekali lagi...," pinta Luhan menahan emosi, "lepasin Zizi..."

"Lebih baik tangannya merah dan sakit daripada gue harus ngeliat dia sakit hati lebih dalam lagi," ujar Yifan keras kepala. Tangannya malah semakin keras mencengkeram pergelangan Zitao.

"Lebih baik lo lepasin tangan Zizi dan kita bicara baik-baik, Fan," Luhan berusaha berkata bijak untuk meredakan emosi Yifan yang meluap-luap.

Yifan menatap Luhan lama, lalu perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pergelangan tangan Zitao. Zitao buru-buru menarik tangannya dan memijitnya pelan-pelan. Yifan memandangi Zitao dalam-dalam. Mata Zitao yang mulai berair menahan tangis menyayat hatinya. Dia sama sekali nggak bermaksud menyakiti Zitao, gadis yang begitu disayanginya. Dia cuma mau Zitao mendengarkannya. Itu saja. Dia cuma nggak mau Zitao terluka lebih dalam nantinya. Dia nggak mau ada seorang pun yang menyakiti Zitao. Dia nggak rela ada seorang pun yang mempermainkan Zitao.

"Zi, gue mohon pikirkan lagi kata-kata gue waktu itu," kata Yifan pelan. "Gue emang nggak punya bukti, tapi gue nggak bohong. Gue ngeliat dengan mata gue sendiri. Dan itu nggak mungkin salah. _Please_, Zi... percaya sama gue."

"Gimana mungkin gue bisa percaya sama elo?!" sahut Zitao, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Kalau gue percaya sama elo, itu artinya gue mengkhianati cinta gue sendiri. Itu artinya gue nggak percaya sama pacar gue sendiri."

"Tapi dia memang nggak layak untuk elo percaya!"

"Fan, gue pacaran sama dia udah lama. Gue udah tahu siapa dia, dia nggak mungkin berbuat gitu sama gue. Dia nggak mungkin mengkhianati gue."

"Elo tuh udah buta, Zi!" maki Yifan. "Elo buta karena cinta, dan elo sama sekali nggak sadar bahwa elo cuma dipermainkan sama dia!"

"Yifan, dengerin gue sekali lagi. Dia nggak mungkin mempermainkan gue!" sahut Zitao. "Gue rasa elo yang nggak punya malu. Gue tau sejak dulu elo suka sama gue. Terus sekarang lo ngejelek-jelekin cowok gue biar gue putus sama dia. Iya, kan?!"

_BRAAKK! _

Yifan memukul meja dengan keras sampai sisa-sisa makanan yang masih ada di mangkuk tumpah dan mengotori meja kantin.

"Gue memang suka sama elo," Yifan menatap Zitao tajam, "tapi gue nggak pernah punya pikiran serendah tudingan lo itu. Gue masih punya moral dan harga diri."

Luhan dan Minseok nggak bisa berkutik. Mereka cuma mendengarkan pertengkaran itu, menoleh dari wajah Zitao ke wajah Yifani.

"Lalu, apa mau lo?!" seru Zitao. "Kenapa lo terus-terusan mengganggu gue dengan kebohongan-kebohongan itu?"

"Itu bukan kebohongan, Zi," suara Yifani melemah. Hatinya benar-benar terluka mendengar ucapan Zitao. "Gue cuma nggak mau ada seorang pun yang menyakiti dan mempermainkan elo. Gue terlalu sayang sama elo..."

Usai mengatakan itu, Yifan menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Zitao yang masih menangis.

Luhan dan Minseok bertatapan heran, juga puluhan anak yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Minseok merangkul pundak Zitao dan membiarkannya menangis di bahunya, sedangkan Luhan cuma bisa menatap Zitao, menunggu penjelasan atas kejadian ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan, Zitao, dan Minseok duduk bertiga di bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan basket. Zitao tampak lebih tenang, tapi mata dan hidungnya masih merah karena habis menangis.

"Oke," Luhan memulai pembicaraan. "Sekarang lo jelasin deh, apa yang udah lo sembunyikan selama ini dari kami."

"Gue... nggak bermaksud menyembunyikan apa pun dari kalian." Zitao mulai sesenggukan, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak bergulir lagi di pipinya.

"Zi, elo nganggap kami sobat lo, kan?" Minseok merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Zitao, berusaha menenangkan cewek itu.

Zitao mengangguk.

"Kalo gitu, lo harus cerita ke kami, apa pun masalah yang sedang elo hadapi," lanjut Minseok. "Walaupun kami belum tentu bisa membantu, paling nggak kita bisa saling berbagi dan mendukung."

Zitao menangis lebih keras.

Luhan menghela napas dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang tumben banget lagi cerah siang ini.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Zitao mulai tenang dan bicara lagi, "Tiga hari yang lalu, waktu Sehun nyanyi di lapangan, Yifan ngajak gue bicara."

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya menatap Zitao.

"Kata Yifan, Minho udah mengkhianati gue," lanjut Zitao. "Minho selingkuh di belakang gue. Tapi gue nggak percaya. Dia bilang dia pernah melihat Minho jalan sama cewek yang sama dua kali."

Minseok mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar cerita Zitao. "Ah, masa Minho kayak gitu?"

"Gue juga bilang gitu sama Yifan," kata Zitao. "Tapi Yifan ngotot. Dia bilang dia yakin banget. Dan... dan terakhir kali dia melihat mereka seminggu yang lalu, mereka sedang berciuman di depan bioskop."

"Hah... ciuman?!" seru Minseok nggak percaya.

Zitao mengangguk. "Makanya gue nggak percaya... gue nggak percaya Minho bisa berbuat seperti itu sama gue. Tapi Yifan terus-menerus berusaha meyakinkan gue tentang hal itu."

Luhan menatap Zitao lekat-lekat, kemudian berkata, "Zi, menurut gue, Yifan nggak mungkin berbohong."

Zitao dan Minseok menatap Luhan. Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan.

Luhan berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapan Zitao. "Zi, gue tau, Yifan itu bukan cowok tukang adu domba. Gue pernah sebangku sama dia waktu kelas dua, dan gue tau banget dia bukan tipe cowok seperti dugaan lo."

"Jadi maksud lo... Yifan benar... Minho udah ngekhianatin gue?" tanya Zitao dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalau untuk hal itu gue nggak bisa memastikannya," jawab Luhan.

Zitao mulai menangis lagi. "Kalau gitu... kalau gitu gue harus gimana?"

"Zi, daripada lo nangis kayak gitu, lebih baik lo tanyain kejelasannya secara langsung ke Minho."

"Ya ampun, Lu... mana mungkin Minho mau ngaku kalau dia memang benar-benar salah," sahut Minseok.

"Yah, itu soal kedua. Yang penting sekarang kita tau dulu apa pembelaan dia. Hakim juga nggak pernah langsung memutuskan apa tersangka itu benar-benar salah atau nggak sebelum mendengar pembelaan dari tersangka, saksi, dan bukti-bukti yang ada," argumen Luhan.

Minseok tersenyum membenarkan kata-kata Luhan. "Luhan benar, Zi. Lebih baik sekarang lo nenangin diri lo, lalu cari waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan semuanya langsung ke Minho."

Zitao menyeka sudut matanya yang berair, berusaha menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman. "_Thanks_, ya," katanya lirih. "Kalian udah nemenin gue dan mendengarkan semua keluhan gue. Lu, maaf ya, gue emang cengeng banget."

"Ember," jawab Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Tapi... yah... itulah elo."

Zitao tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar dan sama sekali nggak terpaksa. Sahabat memang obat terbaik di kala kita sedang terluka. Dan itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Zitao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur dari dalam kulkas. Setelah memecahkannya dan menuangkan isinya ke mangkuk, Luhan mengambil garpu dan mengocok telur itu hingga rata. Lalu ia mengupas bawang putih dan bawang merah, lalu mengirisnya tipis-tipis dan menaburkannya ke atas telur kocok. Tak lupa ditaburkannya garam dan merica ke atas telur kocok secukupnya.

Luhan menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan wajan di atasnya. Sedikit minyak dituangkannya ke atas wajan, dan setelah minyak itu panas dia mulai membuat omelet favoritnya.

Luhan melirik jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 19.00. Seharusnya Mama sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ada suara mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahnya. Luhan menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela dan mengintip keluar.

_Itu Mama! _

Mama turun dari mobil. Jendela mobil itu terbuka, dan Mama kelihatan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang mengendarai mobil itu. Luhan berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya.

_Laki-laki! Mama bicara dengan seorang laki-laki. _

Jantung Luhan berdetak cepat.

_Siapa laki-laki itu? Kenapa Mama pulang diantar dia? Apa itu orang yang sama dengan yang mengantar Mama waktu itu? Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Mama? Apa yang dia mau dari Mama?_

Berpuluh pertanyaan memenuhi batinnya. Luhan menutup tirai lalu berjalan cepat menuju meja makan. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

_Pasti Mama sudah masuk._

Luhan duduk di depan meja makan lalu mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air dingin ke dalamnya.

Mama yang sudah masuk tersenyum melihat meja makan sudah tertata rapi. "Maaf ya, Mama pulang kemalaman. Kamu pasti udah kelaparan, Lu?"

Luhan diam saja. Ia menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas lainnya tanpa memedulikan sapaan Mama.

"Mama tadi ada keperluan sebentar, jadi pulangnya agak terlambat," tambah Mama sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

Luhan tetap diam saja.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Mama heran. "Kamu marah sama Mama?"

Mama berhenti di depan kamar dan menatap Luhan.

"Mana mungkin aku marah sama Mama," jawab Luhan sinis. "Aku nggak punya hak untuk marah sama Mama meskipun Mama lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aku."

Alis Mama bertaut. "Apa maksud kamu? Memangnya Mama menyembunyikan apa dari kamu?"

"Aku nggak bermaksud apa-apa kok. Tadi cuma pengandaian aja."

Mama menatap Luhan tajam, lalu membuka pintu kamar sambil berkata, "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti. Mama mandi dulu, lalu kita bisa makan sama-sama."

Luhan diam. Dia mengambil piring dan menyendok nasi tanpa bersuara. Namun hati kecilnya berkata lirih.

_Nggak ada yang perlu dilanjutkan, Ma. Selama Mama nggak mau jujur sama aku, nggak ada gunanya kita bicara._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan meletakkan tas ranselnya di meja. Kelas udah ramai oleh anak-anak yang sibuk menyalin PR. Luhan duduk di bangkunya dengan tampang bete. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Mama udah nggak jujur. Mama hanya membahas tentang pekerjaan yang membuatnya pulang terlambat, tapi nggak sedikit pun menyinggung laki-laki yang belakangan ini sering kali mengantar Mama pulang.

Luhan nggak mau memaksa Mama bercerita. Dia ingin menunggu sampai Mama terbuka dan jujur sama dia. Dia mau memercayai Mama meskipun nggak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa saat ini hatinya agak kecewa.

"Hei!" tegur Minseok, mengambil tempat di sebelah Luhan. "Pagi-pagi udah melamun. Kesambet baru tau loh!"

"Biarin!" jawab Luhan asal.

"Ngelamunin siapa sih lo?" tambah Minseok. "Sehun?"

"Enak aja! Rugi gue ngelamunin cowok kayak dia. Bikin otak gue jadi tumpul."

Minseok mencibir. "Lain di hati lain di mulut, lo!"

"Lo kenapa sih, Xiu?" seru Luhan kesal. Pagi ini Luhan udah cukup bete dan dia merasa nggak perlu lagi dibuat bete gara-gara cowok aneh itu.

"Duile... gitu aja marah," goda Minseok. "Iya deh... gue nggak akan sebut-sebut nama Sehun lagi."

Luhan mengambil buku matematika dari dalam tasnya. Pelajaran pertama hari ini pelajaran _killer_. Nggak hanya pelajarannya, gurunya juga. "Baekhyun sama Zizi mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Baekhyun sih tadi katanya mau ke kantin, kalau Zizi belum datang tuh."

"Zizi belum datang?" tanya Luhan heran. Diliriknya jam tangan yang nangkring manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Kan sebentar lagi bel..."

"Tadi gue udah coba telepon ke HP-nya, tapi _mailbox_."

"Aneh. Nggak biasanya dia telat."

"Mungkin dia nggak masuk hari ini. Bolos, kali."

"Zizi bolos? Mana mungkin. Di antara kita berempat, dia kan paling rajin. Apalagi sebentar lagi udah mau ujian semester."

"Iya juga ya. Atau... mungkin dia ada urusan, kali. Atau sakit."

Suara bel yang berdering nyaring meyakinkan Luhan dan Minseok bahwa Zitao hari ini memang nggak masuk sekolah.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kita ke rumah dia yuk?" ajak Luhan.

"Oke. Nanti istirahat gue ke kelas Baekhyun buat ngajak dia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lho, Baekhyun-nya mana, Xiu?" tanya Luhan saat Minseok melajukan mobilnya tanpa menunggu Baekhyun. Rencananya mereka mau ke rumah Zitao.

Minseok nggak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Dia malah asyik menyetel CD Jennifer Lopez dan menggerak-gerakkan badannya.

"Heh, serius dong nyetirnya. Jangan sambil goyang begitu."

"Iya, ini gue serius. Hehehe... Si Baekhyun nggak bisa ikutan, Lu. Katanya sih dia ada janji sama teman lamanya yang baru balik dari Jerman. Dia nggak enak ngebatalinnya. Dia bilang sih kalau urusannya udah selesai, dia bakal nyusul ke rumah Zizi," kata Minseok akhirnya.

Luhan semakin heran. Belakangan ini sepertinya ada yang aneh sama Baekhyun. Dia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entah apa, tapi nggak biasanya Baekhyun sok sibuk begini. Luhan menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa sih, Lu?" tanya Minseok.

"Nggak tau. Gue ngerasa ada yang aneh aja sama Baekhyun."

"Aneh?" tanya Minseok lagi. "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Ya aneh. Kok mendadak Baekhyun kayak orang sibuk gitu. Dia udah jarang kumpul dan susah banget dihubungi."

"Mungkin dia emang lagi sibuk beneran. Nggak usah _negative thinking _gitu, Lu."

"Iya... mungkin lo benar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok menghentikan mobilnya nggak jauh dari rumah Zitao. Rumah yang didominasi warna putih itu nggak terlalu besar, tapi kelihatan paling rimbun di antara rumah-rumah lainnya yang ada di kompleks itu. Semua orang yang lewat di depan rumah itu pasti langsung tahu bahwa penghuni rumah itu pencinta tanaman. Bayangin aja, dari balik pagar terlihat jelas beraneka tanaman, mulai dari tanaman bunga aneka warna sampai pohon cemara. Pokoknya lengkap deh!

Luhan turun lebih dulu dari mobil dan langsung menekan bel di tembok pagar rumah Zitao. Minseok menyusul di belakangnya.

Sesosok perempuan tua tergopoh-gopoh datang untuk membukakan pintu. "Halo, Bi Qian," sapa Luhan ramah. "Zizi ada, Bi?"

"Ada, Non," jawab Bi Qian, pembantu Zitao yang setia banget, karena udah belasan tahun kerja di keluarga Zitao. Sambil membukakan pintu pagar untuk Luhan dan Minseok, Bi Qian berkata, "Tapi Non Zizi-nya lagi sakit."

"Sakit apa, Bi?" tanya Luhan.

"Bibi nggak tau, Non. Badannya Non Zizi anget, udah gitu muntah terus. Bibi jadi kasihan ngelihatnya."

"Kalau kami langsung masuk ke kamar Zizi, boleh nggak, Bi?"

"Boleh dong, Non. Nyonya lagi di dapur buatin bubur spesial buat Non Zizi. Nanti Bibi yang bilangin ke Nyonya kalau Non Luhan sama Non Minseok datang."

"Sip deh, Bi," sahut Luhan setuju.

Luhan dan Minseok masuk dan langsung menuju kamar Zitao di lantai atas. Kedua cewek itu udah sering banget main ke rumah Zitao, makanya mereka hafal seluk-beluk rumah ini.

Sampai di depan kamar Zitao, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan. Nggak ada sahutan. Sekali lagi Luhan mengetuk pelan, tapi kali ini sambil memanggil nama Zitao.

"Masuk aja," terdengar jawaban lirih dari dalam kamar.

Luhan dan Minseok beradu mata sesaat, lalu pelan-pelan mereka masuk ke kamar.

"Halo, Zi," sapa Luhan mendekati tempat tidur Zitao dan duduk di sisi sobatnya yang sedang terbaring itu. "Tumben lo bisa sakit."

Minseok juga nggak mau ketinggalan. Tanpa basa-basi dia mengambil kursi dan duduk.

"Hei, lo sakit apa sih?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Kata Bi Qian badan lo panas, terus lo muntah-muntah melulu. Bener nggak sih?"

"Jangan-jangan lo kena flu burung ya," timpal Minseok asal.

Yang ditanya diam seribu bahasa. Selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Zi, kenapa sih lo?" tanya Luhan mulai keki. "Kami kan datang buat jenguk elo, jangan malah dicuekin gini dong! Apa sakit lo parah banget sampai nggak bisa ngomong atau ngelihat kami berdua?"

Zitao tetap mengurung diri di balik selimut. Tapi kali ini tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Lama-kelamaan semakin kencang dan disertai isak pelan. Zitao menangis.

Luhan dan Minseok kaget plus heran. Saking nggak sabarnya, Luhan menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Zitao. "Lo kenapa sih?!"

Wajah Zitao yang pucat dan bersimbah air mata muncul dari balik selimut. Matanya bengkak, bibirnya kering, wajahnya merah, dan peluh mengalir di keningnya. Luhan dan Minseok melotot kaget.

"Zizi, lo kenapa?" pekik Minseok.

Zitao malah menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Minseok menarik tubuh Zitao dan memeluknya.

"Gue benci Minho... gue benci dia," kata Zitao di tengah isak tangisnya.

Luhan mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja tepat di sebelah tempat tidur Zitao dan menyodorkannya pada cewek itu. Zitao mengambilnya dan menghapus air mata yang turun di pipinya.

"Ada apa, Zi?" tanya Luhan tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. "Apa yang udah terjadi?"

"Gue benci Minho. Gue benci dia!" pekik Zitao histeris.

"Kenapa dengan Minho? Apa yang membuat elo begitu marah sama dia?" tanya Luhan nggak sabar.

Zitao menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Minseok. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk mengontrol emosi yang meluap dalam dirinya.

"Lu... ternyata Yifan benar," ujar Zitao lirih. "Minho selingkuh. Dia ngeduain gue. Kemarin malam gue nanya langsung ke dia. Awalnya dia nggak mau ngaku, tapi waktu gue bilang gue lihat dia jalan sama cewek di mal, akhirnya dia ngaku."

"Jadi... Minho benar-benar... selingkuh?" Minseok masih nggak percaya. Masalahnya, Minho yang selama ini dia kenal benar-benar tipikal cowok idaman. Baik hati, _gentleman_, ramah, sopan, dan yang pasti setia. Rasanya siapa pun nggak akan percaya kalau cowok seperti Minho ternyata mendua hati.

Zitao mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk keraguan Minseok. "Dia bilang, dia bosan pacaran sama anak SMA. Katanya nggak ada serunya, kayak pacaran sama anak kecil. Gue nggak ngerti apa maunya, padahal sebentar lagi gue juga lulus SMA dan bakal jadi mahasiswa kayak dia. Kenapa dia nggak mau menunggu? Kenapa dia malah memilih cewek itu dan mutusin gue gitu aja? Apa hubungan gue sama dia selama ini nggak punya arti apa-apa buat dia? Kenapa dia dengan begitu mudahnya mutusin gue? Kenapa?"

Tangis Zitao bertambah kencang. Dia benar-benar patah hati dan kecewa. Mungkin itu yang bikin dia jadi sakit seperti ini. Kata orang penyakit kan bisa juga disebabkan oleh gangguan psikologis kayak yang dialami Zitao sekarang ini.

Luhan bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Zitao dengan tangan terkepal.

"Lu, lo mau ke mana?" tanya Minseok.

"Gue mau bikin perhitungan sama cowok brengsek itu. Gue nggak akan tinggal diam melihat sahabat gue dicampakkan gitu aja. Dia harus gue kasih pelajaran sampai kapok!" jawab Luhan geram.

"Jangan, Lu... jangan. Gue mohon jangan!" tahan Zitao memelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. "Apa lo masih cinta sama dia? Apa lo masih mau ngebelain dia?"

"Bukan... bukan..."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Gue nggak mau dia tau bahwa gue terluka gara-gara dia. Jangan permalukan gue di depan dia, Lu. Kalau dia sampai tau gue kayak gini gara-gara dia, gue nggak akan punya muka lagi di depan dia. Dia akan merasa menang dan hebat karena bisa mencampakkan gue."

Luhan terdiam. Lalu perlahan dia kembali ke samping Zitao.

"Kalau lo nggak mau dia merasa menang dan hebat, jangan siksa diri lo seperti ini. Buktikan sama dia bahwa dia nggak ada artinya buat elo. Buktikan sama dia, bukan dia yang mencampakkan elo tapi elo yang mencampakkan dia," cecar Luhan.

"Gue tau, tapi gue nggak bisa, Lu. Gue nggak tau gimana caranya bangkit lagi..."

"Gue yang akan membantu lo bangkit lagi." Tiba-tiba Yifan muncul dari balik pintu kamar Zitao.

Luhan, Zitao, dan Minseok menatap Yifan kaget. Mereka sama sekali nggak menyadari kehadiran cowok itu.

"Udah berapa lama lo di situ?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Cukup lama," jawab Yifan tenang. "Yang pasti, gue udah dengar semua pembicaraan kalian."

"Ngapain lo nguping di rumah orang?" ketus Luhan.

"Sori, gue nggak bermaksud nguping. Tujuan gue ke sini mau jenguk Zizi, tapi pas gue mau ngetuk pintu, gue dengar Zizi nangis. Gue nggak jadi masuk dan akhirnya malah mendengar semuanya. Sekali lagi sori."

"Tapi lo sekarang puas kan, Fan? Omongan lo soal Minho ternyata benar, dan lo bisa ngetawain gue, kan? Apa lo ke sini buat ngelihat penderitaan gue?" tanya Zitao sinis.

"Nggak begitu, Zi. _Please_, jangan berpikiran senegatif itu tentang uge."

"Lalu buat apa lo ke sini?"

"Karena gue khawatir sama elo, karena gue peduli sama elo, karena gue sayang sama elo..."

Zitao terdiam. Air matanya mengalir pelan.

"Zi, lo tau, gue udah lama suka sama elo. Dan sampai sekarang, perasaan gue nggak berubah sedikit pun. Zi, izinkan gue berada di samping lo. Nggak perlu sebagai pacar, tapi cukup... sebagai tempat lo bersandar."

Tanpa sadar air mata Zitao mengalir lebih deras. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis kencang.

Yifan jadi kebingungan. Dia langsung panik melihat Zitao menangis histeris begitu. Luhan tersenyum geli melihat kepanikan Yifan dan buru-buru menahan Minseok yang udah mau memeluk Zitao.

Luhan menghampiri Yifan dan mendorongnya ke arah Zitao. Yifan semakin salah tingkah. Mukanya berubah merah. Entah karena panik atau karena malu. Tapi pelan-pelan Yifan mengulurkan tangan, lalu dengan lembut membelai rambut Zitao. Zitao tetap menangis, tapi dia membiarkan tangan Yifan membelai rambutnya.

"Zi... gue ada di sini. Jangan khawatir. Gue akan selalu di samping lo, apa pun yang terjadi," bisik Yifan lembut.

Tiba-tiba Zitao langsung memeluk Yifan dan menangis di pundaknya. Sesaat Yifan terpana lalu perlahan membalas pelukan Zitao, semakin lama semakin erat.

Luhan dan Minseok tersenyum di sisi tempat tidur. Adegan barusan persis kayak di film-film romantis. Meskipun menurut Luhan kata-kata Yifan rada gombal, tapi bolehlah. Semoga aja kehadiran Yifan bisa jadi obat mujarab untuk luka di hati Zitao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_So, Mind to Review..? _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"180115"**


	6. Chapter 6

**PACARKU JUNIORKU**

**Main Cast :** _Lu_ _Han,_ _Oh Se Hun (HunHan)_

**Genre :** _Romance, Drama, Family_

**Length :** _Chapter_ _6_ _0f ?_

**Summary :**

Semua peristiwa yang di alami Luhan -siswi kelas 3 SMA- selama ini telah mengubah hidupnya. Pengkhianatan papa tirinya dan tak adanya figur seorang papa membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang keras. Di mata Luhan, semua laki-laki brengsek. Makanya, Luhan nggak suka kalau ada cowok yang coba-coba mendekati dirinya. Prinsipnya : _I don't need a man_. Luhan nggak mau disakiti cowok seperti mamanya yang sudah disakiti papa tirinya, juga papa kandungnya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan mamanya begitu saja.

Namun bagaimana jika Sehun -siswa kelas 1 SMA- mengusik kehidupannya dan tanpa malu menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan secara blak-blakan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

Hai Readers, sebelum kalian membaca FF ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau** FF ini aku ambil dari sebuah novel remaja dengan judul yang sama by Valleria Verawati**.

**Aku ngeposting cerita ini niatnya bukan untuk meng-COPAS** tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata yang Berbahasa Inggris dan kata hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading ^-^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

KISAH Zitao dan Minho memang berakhir hari itu. Tapi kisah baru antara Zitao dan Yifan baru aja dimulai. Zitao memang tidak langsung menjadikan Yifan sebagai pacarnya. Zitao bilang dia masih butuh waktu untuk mengobati luka di hatinya. Lagi pula dia takut jika dia hanya memanfaatkan Yifan sebagai perlarian sesaat. Tapi Yifan bersikeras untuk menunggu sampai Zitao benar-benar bisa melupakan Minho dan membuka hati untuk menerima dirinya. Yifan baik banget ya!

Sekarang ini sudah tepat satu minggu siswa-siswi SMA Negeri 1 Seoul menghadapi ujian semester. Akhirnya masa ujian pun berlalu. Ekspresi lega mulai muncul di sela-sela wajah kusut yang sejak kemarin bertebaran di mana-mana. Apalagi bagi Luhan dan teman-temannya, yang tahun ini bakal meninggalkan bangku SMA, masa-masa ujian jadi masa-masa yang paling menyiksa. Semua guru terus-menerus memberi latihan soal yang katanya sebagai persiapan buat menghadapi ujian akhir nanti plus berbagai macam nasehat, aturan, dan ocehan sebagai pelengkapnya. Anak-anak kelas tiga dibuat tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalah lain selain belajar.

Luhan yang sudah tidak sibuk lagi di OSIS karena sudah menyerahkan jabatannya pada adik kelas mulai berkonsentrasi pada ujian dan persiapannya memasuki masa kuliah. Luhan juga kini lebih tenang. Sehun tidak pernah "mengganggunya" lagi. Memang, pernah beberapa kali cowok itu berpapasan dengannya. Sehun paling hanya tersenyum, tapi Luhan tak pernah membalasnya. Luhan juga kadang-kadang merasa Sehun memerhatikannya dari jauh, itu pun tetap tak dipedulikan oleh Luhan.

Siang itu, Luhan, Zitao, dan Minseok duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menikmati bubble tea. Mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat mendinginkan otak mereka yang sudah panas gara-gara disuruh berpikir terus selama seminggu ini.

"Gimana ujian Bahasa Inggris tadi?" tanya Zitao mengawali percakapan. "Pada bisa tidak?"

"_Please _deh, Zi," sahut Minseok. "Gue baru aja mau mendinginkan otak gue. Jadi jangan sebut-sebut kata 'ujian' lagi di depan gue. Kepala gue udah mau meledak!"

Zitao tersenyum dan kembali menikmati bubble teanya.

"Eh iya, Baekhyun mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Udah pulang duluan," jawab Minseok. "Dia bilang sih mau nganter nyokapnya ke salon."

"Tuh anak kayaknya udah nggak pernah lagi ya, ngumpul bareng kita," ujar Luhan.

"Sepertinya Baekhyun agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini," sambung Zitao.

"Tapi kok gue malah merasa dia lagi menghindar dari kita," Luhan sok menganalisis. "_Feeling _gue mengatakan dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita."

"Ah, itu pasti cuma perasaan lo doang," celetuk Zitao. "Baekhyun nggak mungkin menghindari kita. Kita kan sahabatnya."

"Kan gue cuma _feeling_," Luhan membela diri.

"Nanti malam gue coba telepon dia deh," kata Zitao. "Siapa tau dia lagi ada masalah."

Luhan dan Minseok mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hei, biar otak kita jadi _fresh _lagi, gimana kalo habis ini kita ke Mall?" usul Zitao.

Luhan dan Minseok tidak langsung menjawab. Mereka mengira-ngira, berapa sisa uang di dompet mereka.

"Gue yang bayarin!" cetus Zitao.

"Setuju banget!" teriak Minseok dan Luhan berbarengan. Kalau ditraktir, mereka tak perlu berpikir dua kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu Mall yang mereka datangi tidak terlalu ramai. Luhan, Minseok, dan Zitao menaiki _eskalator_ menuju bioskop yang ada di lantai atas. Setelah berunding, Luhan dan Minseok dengan mantap memutuskan minta ditraktir nonton aja. Zitao yang terpaksa mengambil uang di ATM dulu cuma bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Mau nonton apa nih?" tanya Zitao sesampainya mereka di bioskop.

"_Sky High _aja deh. Gue belum nonton tuh," usul Minseok.

"Nggak ah!" Luhan nggak setuju. "_Skeleton Key _aja. Kayaknya lebih tegang."

"_Sky High _aja. Bukannya ngilangin stres, _Skeleton Key _malah bikin gue tambah stres nanti," Minseok bersikeras.

"_Skeleton Key _aja. Semakin tegang semakin bagus. Biar otak gue yang kusut gara-gara ujian bisa _fresh _lagi!"

"Stop!" Zitao menghentikan perdebatan Luhan dan Minseok. "Biar gue yang nentuin mau nonton apa."

Luhan dan Minseok diam dan manyun.

"Kita nonton Film itu aja," putus Zitao sambil menunjuk ke salah satu poster film yang ditayangkan di bioskop ini .

"HAH?!" seru Luhan dan Minseok bersamaan.

"Iya... berhubung gue lagi kasmaran, gue mau nonton yang cinta-cintaan aja. Bukan _Sky High_, bukan _Skeleton Key_."

"Hah? Lo lagi kasmaran, Zi? Jadi, lo udah nerima Yifan nih?" goda Minseok.

Zitao cuma senyam-senyum.

"Demi temen yang lagi kasmaran, gue ngalah deh," ujar Minseok.

"Tapi, Zi, lo tau kan, gue nggak suka cerita-cerita roman kayak gitu," tambah Luhan.

"Biarin. Kan gue yang traktir, jadi gue yang nentuin mau nonton apa," kata Zitao, lalu berjalan dengan cueknya menuju loket untuk membeli tiket.

"Yah... alamat tidur di bioskop deh gue," dumel Luhan.

Minseok cuma nyengir mendengar ucapan sobatnya itu.

"Xiu, gue keluar dulu ya sebentar. Zitao masih lama ini beli tiketnya," ujar Luhan.

Minseok yang sedang melihat-lihat poster film yang akan ditayangkan bertanya tanpa menoleh, "Ngapain?"

"Mau beli _crepes _dulu. Lo mau?"

"Nggak deh!"

"Ya udah." Luhan keluar dari bioskop menuju _counter crepes _yang ada di depan bioskop.

Luhan memesan satu _hot crepes _untuk dirinya sendiri. Sambil menunggu pesanannya dibuat, ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba tatapannya terhenti pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang duduk di restoran yang nggak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan merasa sosok perempuan setengah baya yang tengah dilihatnya itu mirip sekali dengan Mama. Luhan berusaha menegaskan pandangannya. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati restoran itu. Sosok perempuan itu semakin jelas, dan sekarang dia mengenali perempuan itu. Ya, itu memang Mama!

Mama sedang duduk bersama seorang pria yang sama sekali nggak Luhan kenal. Mama tampak begitu ceria. Beberapa kali dia tertawa sambil menatap pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Sudah lama Luhan nggak pernah melihat wajah Mama seceria itu. Wajah Mama saat ini mirip dengan wajah Zitao setiap kali berbicara dengan Yifan.

Luhan nggak berani memercayai apa yang dia lihat. Tangan laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Mama, sedangkan Mama hanya diam, tersenyum, dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Mama benar-benar seperti anak ABG yang sedang dilanda asmara. Luhan yakin, Mama pasti punya hubungan khusus dengan laki-laki itu. Atau jangan-jangan... itu laki-laki yang sama dengan laki-laki yang sering mengantar Mama pulang ke rumah.

Luhan benar-benar nggak tahan melihatnya. Dia nggak suka melihat Mama bertingkah seperti itu. Dia nggak akan rela mamanya disakiti lagi seperti ketika Papa Siwon menyakiti Mama.

Luhan berjalan cepat memasuki restoran itu.

"Mama!" tegur Luhan keras.

Mama Luhan terlonjak kaget, "Lulu..."

"Siapa laki-laki ini, Ma? Punya hubungan apa dia sama Mama sampai Mama membiarkan dia megang-megang tangan Mama?" cecar Luhan.

Seluruh mata yang ada di restoran itu memandang mereka. Tapi Luhan nggak peduli.

"Tenang dulu, Lu... Biar Mama jelasin ke kamu." Mama bangkit berdiri dan berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Ia menarik tangan Luhan untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Namun dengan kasar Luhan menepisnya.

"Lulu... kamu jangan salah paham," kata Mama.

"Salah paham? Aku salah paham? Ma, tingkah laku Mama sama laki-laki ini udah aku lihat jelas, dan Mama masih bilang aku salah paham?"

"Bukan begitu, Lu..."

Luhan menepis tangan Mama yang berusaha memegang bahunya, lalu ia mendekati laki-laki itu. "Gue kasih tau ya, jangan coba-coba deketin nyokap gue, atau lo akan menyesal!"

"Lulu!" hardik Mama. "Jangan bicara nggak sopan sama orang tua!"

"Orang tua?" tanya Luhan sambil tertawa. "Dia akan Lulu anggap sebagai orang tua kalau tingkah lakunya benar-benar mencerminkan orang tua. Bukan seperti _playboy _yang lagi cari mangsa!"

_PLAK!_

Tangan Mama melayang ke pipi Luhan sambil berkata tajam, "Jangan bicara sekasar itu pada papamu!"

Luhan terperangah. Dia nggak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya.

"Ap-apa maksud Mama?"

Wajah Mama berubah pucat. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Lu, kita bicara pelan-pelan. Ada banyak hal yang harus Mama jelaskan ke kamu."

"Apa maksud Mama?" Luhan nggak memedulikan kata-kata Mama. "Siapa yang Mama sebut papaku?"

"Lulu... kamu duduk dulu, Sayang," pinta Mama penuh permohonan. Sementara laki-laki yang bersama Mama tampak kikuk. Dia mau bicara, tapi tak jadi.

Luhan menggeleng. Dia nggak perlu penjelasan Mama. Kata-kata singkat Mama tadi udah menjelaskan status laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Mama. Laki-laki bertubuh tegap itu adalah laki-laki yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan Mama. Laki-laki itulah yang telah membuat mereka menderita selama ini. Laki-laki itulah yang telah membuat Luhan terlahir di dunia ini tanpa mengenal kasih sayang seorang papa.

Luhan berbalik dan keluar dari restoran tanpa memedulikan teriakan Mama. Dia berlari cepat menuruni _eskalator_. Dia nggak peduli dengan _crepes _pesanannya, Zitao, serta Minseok yang tengah menunggunya di bioskop. Luhan terus berlari dan berlari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi Luhan ini seperti mimpi buruk. Bahkan langit yang sedang mendung seakan turut memahami sakit hatinya ini. Luhan menyusuri trotoar dan berjalan tanpa tujuan. Dia nggak mau pulang ke rumah karena dia sama sekali nggak mau ketemu Mama. Hatinya sakit dan marah. Luhan belum siap menghadapi semua kejadian ini.

Luhan nggak percaya, laki-laki yang udah meninggalkannya selama 17 tahun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan duduk mesra bersama mamanya. Luhan nggak tahu harus gimana. Dia marah, sedih, kecewa, bahkan benci dengan semua yang harus dia hadapi ini. Dia nggak mau mendengar penjelasan apa pun, dia nggak mau mendengar permohonan maaf dari mulut laki-laki itu apalagi menerimanya sebagai papanya. Luhan benci mamanya, juga laki-laki brengsek itu. Luhan ingin semua yang ada di dunia ini menghilang. Luhan nggak mau lagi menghadapi masalah-masalah yang menyesakkan dadanya ini. Luhan lelah... sangat lelah.

"Lulu!"

Luhan mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh sejenak. Ada dua cowok berjaket hitam yang berboncengan di sepeda motor. Luhan menghentikan langkah. Sepeda motor itu berhenti. Cowok yang duduk di boncengan turun lalu melepaskan helm yang dipakainya.

Cowok itu... Sehun!

"Halo, Lu!" sapa Sehun sambil menenteng helm di tangan kanannya. "Kita jodoh banget ya, di jalanan segede ini aja kita masih bisa ketemu."

Luhan nggak membalas sapaan Sehun. Dia malah membuang muka lalu meneruskan langkahnya. Tapi Sehun buru-buru menahannya.

"Eits, jangan pergi dulu. Lo mau ke mana, Lu? Sendirian ya? Gue temenin ya?"

"_Please_, Hun. Jangan halangi jalan gue," kata Luhan, tapi kali ini sama sekali nggak ada nada kasar seperti biasanya.

Sehun mengernyitkan kening. Dia merasa ada yang aneh pada gadis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Tapi dia memilih diam dan menyingkir dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Sehun menatap Luhan dan semakin yakin pasti Luhan sedang ada masalah.

"Jong, lo baik aja duluan," kata Sehun pada Jongin yang masih duduk di atas motor.

Jongin membuka helmnya. "Lo mau ke mana sih? Mau ngejar tuh cewek?"

"Itu urusan gue," jawab Sehun singkat sambil menyerahkan helmnya pada Jongin dan langsung berlari mengejar Luhan.

"Dasar bego. Cewek kayak gitu kok dikejar," rutuk Jongin pelan. Dia memang nggak benar-benar setuju dengan pilihan hati Sehun, tapi sebagai teman, Jongin tahu Sehun benar-benar udah jatuh cinta pada cewek galak itu.

Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan yang tengah menaiki jembatan penyeberangan. Jaket hitam melindungi tubuhnya dari udara yang mulai dingin karena akan turun hujan. Langit mulai menghitam dan sesekali terdengar suara guntur bergemuruh.

Luhan berjalan tanpa peduli pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang mulai berlari-lari takut kehujanan. Mendekati ujung jembatan, Luhan memperlambat langkahnya dan mendekati pagar jembatan. Kepalanya ditengadahkan menatap langit. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap jalan raya yang terhampar di bawah jembatan.

Sehun yang sudah sampai di atas jembatan berusaha mencari sosok Luhan. Pandangannya sampai pada seorang cewek yan gsedang berdiri memegangi pagar jembatan sambil menatap ke bawah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Apa Luhan mau bunuh diri?

"Lulu...!" panggil Sehun sambil berlari menghampiri Luhan lalu menarik tangannya menjauhi sisi jembatan. "Apa-apaan si lo? Seberat apa pun masalah yang lo hadapi, lo nggak boleh berpikiran sempit apalagi kalau sampai bunuh diri. Itu dosa, Lu!" hardik Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat. Lalu ia tertawa. "Lo pikir gue cewek bego? Siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Gue masih sangat menghargai hidup gue."

Sehun terpana. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Dilepasnya tangan Luhan dengan perasaan lega. Luhan masih tertawa lalu kembali berjalan mendekati sisi jembatan. Sehun mengikutinya dan berusaha menjajari langkah Luhan.

"Lo nggak mau pulang, Lu?" tanya Sehun. "Udah mau hujan lho."

"Jangan peduliin gue deh. Gue nggak butuh perhatian lo," jawab Luhan ketus.

Sehun diam. Tapi dia sama sekali nggak beranjak dari tempatnya. Gemuruh petir terdengar semakin kencang.

"Hun, apa sih yang elo suka dari gue?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Mau nggak mau Sehun kaget juga mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Awalnya ya karena wajah lo yang imut itu. Bisa dibilang, gue jatuh cinta pada

pandangan pertama. Tapi lama-kelamaan, gue jatuh cinta sama seluruh diri lo."

Hening sejenak di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Luhan bertanya, "Sampai kapan lo akan menyukai gue?"

"Gue nggak tau sampai kapan," jawab Sehun. "Karena kalau gue bilang sampai selamanya, jelas banget itu gombal."

Luhan diam. Sehun menatap cewek yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sejuta tanya. Dia tahu Luhan tengah dilanda masalah.

"Lu, kalau elo lagi punya masalah, cerita aja ke gue. Mungkin gue nggak bisa bantu, tapi paling nggak dengan menceritakannya pada orang lain, bisa meringankan beban yang mengimpit dada lo," kata Sehun pelan.

Luhan tetap diam. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia berkata lirih, "Gue marah sama nyokap gue. Gue benar-benar marah sama dia..."

Sehun menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Mmm... boleh gue tau alasannya?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan diam. Namun kemudian ia kembali menjawab, "Gue merasa ditipu nyokap gue, Hun."

Sehun diam. Dia sama sekali nggak menanggapi kata-kata Luhan.

Luhan menarik napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Gue lahir tanpa pernah tau siapa papa kandung gue. Nyokap gue nggak pernah mau menceritakan asal-usul gue sebenarnya. Gue besar tanpa pernah tau siapa papa kandung gue. Yang gue tau, gue cuma anak haram. Anak di luar nikah. Saat nyokap gue menikah lagi dengan Papa Siwon, gue pikir gue akan memiliki seorang ayah yang bisa gue banggakan, tapi ternyata Papa Siwon juga meninggalkan nyokap gue dan selingkuh dengan wanita lain.

"Gue kembali kehilangan seorang ayah. Gue emang nggak pernah layak punya ayah..."Luhan menghentikan ceritanya.

"Sori, Lu. Kalau tentang masa lalu lo itu, gue udah tau," kata Sehun pelan.

"Wajar kalau lo tau karena ini bukan cerita baru. Semua orang juga tau kalau gue cuma anak haram."

"Jadi cuma itu masalahnya?" Sehun bertanya kembali.

Luhan menggeleng. "Masalahnya, laki-laki itu sekarang muncul."

"Laki-laki itu?"

"Ya, laki-laki yang udah ninggalin gue dan nyokap gue begitu aja. Laki-laki yang udah membuat gue disebut anak haram."

"Maksud lo, bokap kandung lo?"

"Dia bukan bokap gue!" bentak Luhan. "Gue nggak akan pernah mengakui dia sebagai bokap gue. Gue nggak akan membiarkan dia kembali ke nyokap gue setelah tujuh belas tahun dia meninggalkan gue dan nyokap gue tanpa kabar berita. Gue nggak akan pernah memaafkan dia! Laki-laki itu nggak layak gue panggil Papa. Dari dulu gue nggak punya bokap dan sampai kapan pun gue nggak akan punya bokap!"

Sehun terpana. Dia nggak menyangka Luhan akan seemosional ini.

"Lu, lo tau nggak... Sebenarnya... lo tuh beruntung banget."

"BERUNTUNG?!"

"Iya, beruntung," jawab Sehun, "karena lo masih dikasih kesempatan sama Tuhan untuk bertemu bokap lo dan mempersatukan lagi keluarga lo."

Kali ini Luhan terdiam.

"Apa lo pernah berpikir, Lu, betapa beruntungnya hidup lo? Meskipun elo nggak tau siapa bokap kandung lo, lo selalu dihujani kasih sayang berlimpah dari nyokap lo. Nggak seperti gue, yang dari lahir nggak pernah sekali pun mengenal orangtua gue sebenarnya."

Luhan terkejut. Dia menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang tersenyum di sebelahnya.

"Orangtua gue yang sekarang ini sebenarnya bukan orangtua kandung gue. Mereka mengadopsi gue dari panti asuhan waktu gue masih bayi. Pertama kali gue mengetahui kenyataan itu, gue hampir gila. Gue marah sama semua orang, gue marah sama Tuhan, gue juga marah sama diri gue sendiri. Gue bertanya-tanya untuk apa orangtua kandung gue melahirkan gue kalau akhirnya mereka membuang gue ke panti asuhan."

Sehun menghentikan ceritanya sesaat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tapi kata-kata nyokap angkat gue membuat gue sadar akan arti kehidupan. Waktu itu, sambil nangis nyokap gue bilang, dia berterima kasih karena orangtua kandung gue telah melahirkan gue ke dunia ini dan menitipkan gue ke panti asuhan. Kalau itu nggak terjadi, nyokap gue nggak akan pernah bertemu dan mengadopsi gue sebagai anaknya. Maka nyokap gue nggak pernah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu dia sayangi seperti dia menyayangi gue. Kata-kata itu yang akhirnya menyadarkan gue untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini sebagai bagian dari kehidupan gue. Gue mulai belajar bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah bagian dari rencana Tuhan yang pastinya indah buat gue pada waktunya," lanjut Sehun.

"Hun, apa lo bisa memaafkan orangtua yang udah membuang elo itu?" tanya Luhan lirih.

"Gue nggak tau. Tapi kalau suatu hari nanti Tuhan ngizinin gue untuk bertemu dengan mereka, gue akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka," jawab Sehun.

"Terima kasih?"

"Iya, terima kasih karena mereka tetap membiarkan gue lahir ke dunia ini, terima kasih karena gue dititipkan ke panti asuhan dan bukan dibuang ke jalanan, terima kasih karena mereka telah membuat gue bertemu dengan orangtua angkat yang luar biasa baiknya, terima kasih karena mereka membuat gue memiliki kehidupan yang layak, dan terima kasih karena mereka memberi gue kesempatan untuk menghirup udara hari ini."

Luhan terpana. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun seakan menusuk hatinya. Direnunginya setiap kata itu satu demi satu.

"Apa menurut lo perginya bokap kandung gue dan perceraian nyokap gue dengan Papa Siwon juga merupakan bagian dari rencana Tuhan?"

"Ya," jawab Sehun mantap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Karena menurut gue, tanpa semua itu nggak akan ada Lulu dengan sifatnya yang keras tapi tegar, nggak akan ada Lulu yang jagoan tapi berhati lembut, nggak akan ada Lulu yang berdiri di samping jembatan bersama gue hari ini, dan nggak akan ada Lulu yang membuat gue jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila..."

Luhan terdiam. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya memerah dan jantungnya mendadak berdebar keras. Ada rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba mengalir di dalam dirinya.

Titik-titik air turun dari langit. Udara dingin terasa semakin menusuk. Tapi Luhan tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Air hujan turun semakin deras. Tapi Luhan bergeming. Sehun pun tetap berdiri di sebelah Luhan tanpa suara. Dilepasnya jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya dan disampirkannya di pundak Luhan untuk melindungi gadis itu dari hujan yang turun dengan derasnya serta angin yang bertiup kencang.

Luhan melirik Sehun yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada melawan rasa dingin yang kian menusuk. Luhan tersenyum lalu menegadahkan kepalanya, menantang langit dengan kedua mata terpejam. Dibiarkannya air hujan membasahi wajah dan membersihkan air mata yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

Luhan turun dari taksi tepat di depan rumahnya. Rambut dan sebagian bajunya yang nggak tertutup jaket basah kuyup karena hujan. Sehun-lah yang mengantarnya naik taksi, dan Sehun juga yang membayar taksinya.

Sebelum turun, tak lupa Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sehun, yang dibalas dengan senyum manis cowok itu.

Hujan udah reda. Luhan membuka pagar dan masuk ke rumah tanpa suara.

"Lulu!" pekik Minseok begitu dilihatnya Luhan masuk dalam keadaan basah.

Mama dan Zitao yang juga berada di ruang tamu bersama Minseok tampak sama terkejutnya dengan Minseok.

"Lulu!" seru Mama yang langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Zitao dan Minseok mengikuti di belakang mama Luhan dengan wajah cemas.

Mama langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat dan menangis kencang. Luhan terpana. Dia nggak mengira semua akan menunggunya seperti ini. Dia juga sama sekali nggak mengira Mama akan mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini.

"Kamu ke mana, Lu?" tanya Mama di sela isak tangisnya. "Kamu benar-benar udah bikin Mama khawatir. Jangan hukum Mama dengan cara seperti ini, Lu. Mama nggak bisa kehilangan kamu. Cuma kamu yang Mama miliki."

Luhan hanya diam dan menunggu sampai tangis Mama mereda. Lalu perlahan dilepasnya pelukan Mama.

"Boleh aku mandi sekarang?" tanya Luhan tanpa ekspresi. Entah kenapa, walaupun emosinya telah mereda, masih ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Saat ini Luhan masih ingin menyendiri dulu.

Mata Mama yang merah menatap Luhan. Dari mata itu terpancar kepedihan. Luhan nggak berani memandang Mama. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zitao dan Minseok.

"Zi, Xiu, sori udah bikin kalian cemas. Makasih banyak, tapi gue rasa sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang karena gue mau sendiri dulu," kata Luhan.

Zitao dan Minseok nggak menjawab, tapi mereka mengerti permintaan Luhan.

"Ya udah. Yang penting kami tau elo baik-baik aja. Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Lu," pamit Zitao. "Kami permisi dulu, Tante."

Mama menganggukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang kepada Zitao dan Minseok. Sepeninggal mereka, Luhan bergegas mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Luhan menatap wajahnya di depan cermin yang terpasang di balik pintu kamar mandi. Dia baru menyadari bahwa di badannya masih menempel jaket Sehun. Luhan melepas jaket itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Di hatinya menjalar perasaan hangat. Kalau saja tadi Sehun nggak ada, Luhan yakin dia nggak akan tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi kejadian ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia masih belum bicara dengan Mama. Tadi sehabis mandi dia langsung masuk kamar dan mengunci diri. Dan yang membuat Luhan heran, sampai sekarang Mama belum berusaha memanggilnya dan bicara dengannya. Sebenarnya Luhan nggak mau seperti ini, tapi gengsinya membuat dia bertahan untuk nggak bicara duluan sama Mama.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan halus di pintu kamarnya. "Lu, boleh mama bicara sama kamu?"

"Sebentar," jawab Luhan, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Wajah Mama muncul dari balik pintu. Luhan membiarkan Mama masuk ke kamar. Luhan duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menarik guling ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Mama duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lu, apa kamu masih marah sama Mama?" tanya Mama pelan, mengawali pembicaraan.

Luhan diam saja.

"Mama minta maaf, Lu," kata Mama. "Mama nggak bermaksud menampar kamu. Kamu tau Mama sayang sama kamu."

Luhan tetap bungkam.

Mama menghela napas panjang lalu berkata, "Kalau kamu nggak mau Mama berhubungan dengan Om Hangeng, ayah kandungmu, Mama janji nggak akan menemuinya lagi."

Kali ini Luhan menatap mamanya.

"Jadi namanya Hangeng?" tanya Luhan.

Mama mengangguk.

"Apa dia laki-laki yang sering mengantar Mama pulang kerja?"

Sekali lagi Mama mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan dia kembali? Untuk apa dia datang lagi setelah sekian lama dia ninggalin kita?"

"Mama bertemu dia lagi tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia menghubungi Mama dan memohon untuk bertemu dengan Mama. Awalnya Mama menolak, tapi dia terus memaksa. Akhirnya Mama setuju. Dari pertemuan itulah Mama tau alasan dia meninggalkan Mama waktu itu."

"Jadi apa alasannya? Apa alasan yang udah membuat dia meninggalkan kita selama tujuh belas tahun?"

"Lu, sebenarnya... bukan dia yang meninggalkan Mama, tapi Mama yang meninggalkan dia."

"Maksud Mama?"

"Mama masih seumuran kamu sewaktu Mama mengandung kamu. Tapi saat itu Mama sudah lulus SMA dan bekerja membantu kakekmu menjaga toko. Waktu Mama mengatakan pada papamu bahwa Mama hamil, dia diam. Dia tidak merespons kata-kata Mama. Mama marah. Tapi dia tetap diam, seakan tidak peduli pada apa yang Mama katakan. Saat itu Mama berpikir dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Kemudian selama hampir satu bulan lebih dia menghilang.

"Nenek dan kakekmu yang akhirnya mengetahui kehamilan Mama membawa Mama meninggalkan rumah dan pindah ke Busan agar orang-orang tidak mengetahui kehamilan Mama. Mama menetap di sana sampai Mama melahirkan kamu. Mama membenci papamu dan tidak mau mendengar kabar apa pun tentang dia. Mama bahkan tidak pernah menganggap dia sebagai papamu..." Mama berhenti bicara.

"Tapi ternyata selama ini Mama salah," lanjut Mama. "Papamu tak pernah bermaksud meninggalkan Mama. Dia diam karena saat itu dia kaget dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia menghilang selama sebulan karena dia kembali ke Beijing menemui orangtuanya dan bersiap-siap ke Seoul untuk melamar Mama. Tapi saat kembali ke Seoul , dia tidak menemukan Mama karena Mama telah pindah ke Busan tanpa memberitahu siapa pun. Dia berusaha mencari Mama tapi tidak berhasil. Sampai akhirnya tiga bulan yang lalu dia tahu dari teman sekolah Mama di mana tempat Mama bekerja."

Luhan mengernyitkan kening. "Mama lagi ngarang cerita apa sih? Rasanya yang Mama ceritakan ini kayak drama aja."

"Ini bukan karangan, Lu. Ini kenyataan!" bentak Mama.

Luhan diam tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Selama ini mama tidak mau bercerita tentang ayah kandungmu karena Mama marah dan membencinya. Mama mengira dia meninggalkan Mama dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Mama mengikuti perintah Kakek dan Nenek untuk pindah ke Busan karena Mama ingin melupakan dia dan melahirkan kamu dengan tenang. Mama sama sekali tidak tau bahwa ternyata pikiran Mama salah. Mama tidak tau bahwa ternyata selama ini dia terus mencari Mama, mencari kita berdua."

"Dia... apa dia belum menikah sampai sekarang?" tanya Luhan ragu.

"Sudah."

Luhan terkejut. "Tapi katanya dia terus mencari Mama. Kalau dia menikah, itu berarti dia nggak mengharapkan kita lagi."

"Dia terpaksa menikahi gadis itu karena orangtuanya memaksa. Laki-laki seusianya jelas harus menikah, apalagi dia telah memiliki karier yang jelas. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya," bela Mama. "Tapi sayangnya, istri dan anaknya telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

"Meninggal?"

"Ya, meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Anaknya sempat koma selama dua minggu sebelum akhirnya meninggal."

Luhan memeluk guling erat-erat.

"Lu, papamu ingin... bertemu denganmu. Dia selalu meminta Mama untuk mempertemukan dia dengan kamu, tapi Mama menolaknya karena Mama tau kamu tidak akan bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Mama tau kamu sangat membenci dia. Tapi bisakah kamu memberinya satu kali kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu?" kata Mama lembut.

"Aku nggak tau, Ma. Aku nggak tau apa aku bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya meskipun semua ini bukan murni kesalahannya. Dia udah ninggalin aku selama tujuh belas tahun. Aku nggak tau apa aku bisa memaafkan dia."

"Kalau begitu apa kamu mau memaafkan Mama? Keegoisan Mama yang membuat kamu tidak pernah mengenal ayah kandungmu. Kalau waktu itu Mama percaya pada ayahmu dan sabar menunggunya kembali, kamu tidak akan pernah disebut anak haram," kata Mama pelan. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Luhan melepas guling di tangannya dan memeluk Mama dengan erat. "Mama nggak salah. Nggak ada yang harus aku maafin dari Mama. Mama sama sekali nggak salah."

Mama menangis dan membalas pelukan Luhan dengan hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"140215"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**P.S Tuk Oh chaca ni Line aq yaa : dehanlu**


	7. Chapter 7

**PACARKU JUNIORKU**

**Main Cast :** _Lu Han, Oh Se Hun (HunHan)_

**Genre :** _Romance, Drama, Family _

**Length :** _Chapter_ _7 0f ?_

**_Summary_****:**

Semua peristiwa yang di alami Luhan -siswi kelas 3 SMA- selama ini telah mengubah hidupnya. Pengkhianatan papa tirinya dan tak adanya figur seorang papa kandung membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang keras. Di mata Luhan, semua laki-laki brengsek. Itulah yang membuat Luhan tidak suka kalau ada laki-laki yang coba-coba mendekati dirinya. Prinsipnya : _I don't need a man_. Luhan tidak mau disakiti laki-laki seperti mamanya yang sudah disakiti papa tirinya, juga papa kandungnya yang sudah meninggalkannya dan mamanya begitu saja.

Namun bagaimana jika Sehun -siswa kelas 1 SMA- mengusik kehidupannya dan tanpa malu menyatakan cintanya kepada Luhan secara blak-blakan?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai _Readers_, sebelum kalian membaca FF ini, aku kasih tau dulu kalau** FF INI AKU AMBIL DARI SEBUAH NOVEL REMAJA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA BY VALLERIA VERAWATI**.

**AKU NGEPOSTING CERITA INI NIATNYA BUKAN UNTUK MENG-COPAS** tapi hanya untuk berbagi dengan kalian semua yang suka _hunting_ cerita di FFN, terutama yang suka HunHan sebagai tokoh utamanya.

NB. Tulisan miring hanya untuk kata yang Berbahasa Inggris dan kata hati tokoh yang bersangkutan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Happy Reading_ ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

LUHAN terjaga dari tidurnya sejak pagi sekali. Sekarang matanya terbuka lebar dan enggan menutup kembali. Sambil berbaring, ditatapnya langit-langit kamar. Kepalanya terasa penuh dan berat. Masalah kemarin seperti baru saja terjadi. Tidur pun nggak mampu menghapus beban di hatinya. Luhan nggak tahu harus berbuat apa. Nggak mudah baginya untuk menerima kembali seorang papa yang sudah meninggalkannya, apalagi untuk memaafkannya. Tujuh belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat.

Lampu di luar kamar menyala. Sepertinya Mama juga sudah terbangun. Luhan menendang selimutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur menuju arah cahaya. Ternyata lampu dapur yang menyala. Luhan mengintip Mama dari balik dinding. Dilihatnya Mama duduk di meja makan sambil memegang gelas berisi air. Mata Mama menerawang. Kerut-kerut pertanda usia yang terus bertambah mulai tampak di wajah Mama. Tampak lingkaran hitam di bagian bawah mata Mama. Sepertinya Mama nggak tidur semalaman.

Luhan bersandar di dinding sambil terus menatap Mama. _Tujuh belas tahun, pasti waktu yang sangat berat bagi Mama,_ pikir Luhan. _Mama berjuang seorang diri membesarkanku. Mama berusaha tegar menghadapi gunjingan para tetangga. Mama menekan rasa_ _sakit dan kecewa karena pengkhianatan Papa __Siwon__. Dan Mama terus berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik buat aku. Penderitaan Mama jauh lebih berat dibandingkan apa yang aku rasakan._

Luhan menghela napas. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ batinnya. _Apa aku harus memaafkan laki-laki itu dan menerimanya kembali? Apa aku bisa melakukan itu? Memanggil laki-laki yang telah meninggalkan aku selama ini sebagai Papa, apa aku bisa? Tapi kalau aku nggak bisa, aku akan terus membuat Mama mengalami kepedihan ini. Kalau di rumah ini ada seorang kepala rumah tangga, mungkin Mama nggak perlu bekerja lagi._

Kata-kata Sehun kemarin terngiang kembali di telinga Luhan, "_Lulu__, lo tau... sebenarnya lo itu sangat beruntung karena masih dikasih kesempatan sama Tuhan untuk bertemu bokap lo dan mempersatukan lagi keluarga lo_..."

Luhan menatap wajah Mama. Ia bertekad akan membuat Mama bahagia. _Mungkin Sehun benar, aku beruntung masih diberi kesempatan untuk mempersatukan lagi keluargaku. Aku hanya perlu belajar untuk menerima laki-laki itu sebagai __papa__ku dan memberinya kesempatan untuk membayar utangnya selama ini kepada kami, utang berbentuk kewajiban dan tanggung jawab mengurus anak istri._

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Dia memejamkan mata, lalu menghitung satu sampai sepuluh. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Ia membuka mata dan tersenyum. Ajaib, beban yang memadati pikirannya seakan lenyap begitu saja. Luhan merasa lebih ringan. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Lalu dia berjalan mendekati Mama yang masih duduk termangu di meja makan.

"Ma...," panggil Luhan pelan.

Mama terkejut. "Kamu sudah bangun, Lu? Ini kan masih pagi sekali? Bukannya hari ini hari Minggu? Biasanya kalau hari Minggu kamu selalu bangun siang."

"Mama sendiri juga sudah bangun," sahut Luhan.

"Ng... ini, Mama cuma mau ambil air minum."

Luhan menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Mama. "Tidur Mama nyenyak?"

"Iya. Kamu sendiri gimana?"

"Nggak begitu nyenyak. Tapi paling nggak lingkaran hitam di mataku nggak sehitam di mata Mama."

"Ah, masa? Tapi Mama tidur nyenyak kok." Mama meraba bagian bawah matanya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan membalas senyuman itu tapi dia tahu mama berbohong.

"Ma, aku mau ketemu sama laki-laki itu," kata Luhan pelan. "Ajak dia makan malam di sini. Aku mau mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulutnya. Setelah itu baru aku akan mencoba memikirkan apakah aku akan memaafkannya atau nggak."

Mama terpana. "Sungguh, Lu? Kamu mau bertemu dengan papamu?"

"Aku belum mengakuinya sebagai papaku, tapi aku akan memberinya kesempatan bicara."

Mama mengangguk. "Iya, Mama tau. Mama mengerti, Lu."

"Ya udah, aku mau tidur lagi," kata Luhan, lalu meninggalkan Mama yang masih tersenyum lega.

Luhan kembali ke kamarnya dan bersandar di balik pintu sambil berharap semoga keputusannya ini benar-benar tepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore harinya, Luhan gelisah. Ia mondar-mandir di kamarnya kayak setrikaan. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka enam. Mama sudah menyuruh Om Hangeng datang untuk makan malam. Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi laki-laki itu tiba.

Luhan benar-benar cemas. Dia nggak tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan diri. Mama sudah memasak makanan istimewa untuk malam ini. Sedangkan Luhan sejak pagi sampai sekarang masih mengurung diri di kamar.

Telapak tangan Luhan mulai basah karena keringat. Baru kali ini ia merasa secemas ini. Waktu pertama kali berkenalan dengan Papa Siwon dulu, Luhan santai saja. Kali ini entah kenapa Luhan merasa kesulitan mengontrol debar jantung, keringat, dan rasa takut yang menyesakkan dadanya. _Gila, ada apa pada diriku? _rutuk Luhan_. Aku mau ketemu sama Papaku sendiri, buat apa aku takut b__egi__ni? _Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal_. _Dia semakin frustrasi.

Terdengar suara deru mobil di depan rumah. Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya. Lalu ada suara pintu yang dibuka. _Laki-laki itu pasti sudah datang_.

Luhan bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia berhenti. _Nggak, aku nggak boleh keluar duluan_, kata Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. _Aku nggak boleh menunjukkan bahwa aku menunggu kedatangannya. Aku harus menunggu Mama memanggilku keluar._

Ketukan halus terdengar dari luar. "Lu, Om Hangeng sudah datang."

"Aku tau," jawab Luhan. "Sebentar lagi aku keluar."

"Mama tunggu ya, Lu," sahut Mama lembut.

Luhan nggak menjawab lagi. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang dan liar. Ditatapnya jaket hitam milik Sehun yang sudah terlipat rapi di meja belajarnya. Luhan berjalan mendekati jaket itu dan mengambilnya.

"Gue lakukan ini semua gara-gara elo, Hun," kata Luhan sambil menatap jaket itu lekat-lekat. "Kalau sampai hasilnya malah buruk, elo orang pertama yang bakal gue damprat."

Luhan meletakkan kembali jaket itu ke meja belajarnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Om Hangeng sudah duduk bersama Mama di meja makan. Meja makan yang selama ini hanya terdiri atas dua kursi, hari ini sudah ditambahkan Mama dengan kursi plastik yang diambil dari gudang. Luhan ingat, kursi itu sebenarnya kursi yang dipakai Papa Siwon sewaktu Papa Siwon masih menikah dengan Mama.

Luhan duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Suasana terasa berbeda. Atmosfer tegang memenuhi ruangan. Luhan menatap laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya. Waktu di restoran kemarin Luhan nggak sempat memerhatikan wajahnya dengan mendetail karena keburu terbakar emosi.

Om Hangeng bertubuh tegap. Jauh lebih tinggi daripada Mama, mungkin sekitar 180 cm. Alisnya tebal. Rambutnya masih banyak yang hitam. Penampilannya rapi dan bersih. Hidungnya mancung. Wajahnya kelihatan ramah dan lembut. Nggak kayak bokapnya Minseok yang tampangnya rada sangar.

"Lulu, ini Papa... eh, Om Hangeng," Mama mengawali pembicaraan dengan memperkenalkan laki-laki yang ada di hadapan Luhan.

"Aku udah tau namanya kok, Ma," jawab Luhan ketus.

"Apa kabar, Lulu?" tanya laki-laki itu. Kelihatan banget dia berusaha ramah pada Luhan.

"Kabarku?" Luhan malah balik bertanya. "Kabarku waktu umur berapa yang mau Om tanyakan? Waktu aku masih bayi, waktu aku pertama kali masuk SD, atau kabarku waktu aku masuk rumah sakit gara-gara usus buntu?"

"LULU!" tegur Mama. "Jaga ucapanmu!"

Om Hangeng tersenyum. "Nggak apa-apa, biarkan dia mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya padaku. Bagaimanapun aku memang sudah bersalah padanya."

"BUKAN HANYA PADAKU, TAPI JUGA PADA MAMA!" bentak Luhan. "Om ke mana aja waktu Mama melahirkanku, waktu aku pertama kali belajar berjalan, waktu aku menangis karena jatuh dari sepeda, waktu Mama jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah bekerja?!"

Luhan meluapkan emosinya. "Apa Om tau betapa sakitnya diejek sebagai anak haram, apa Om tau betapa sedihnya melihat Mama menanggung semua beban rumah tangga, apa Om tau betapa merananya tidak memiliki papa?"

Om Hangeng terdiam. Senyum di bibirnya lenyap. Mama menundukkan kepala, dan Luhan tahu Mama sedang menangis.

"Maaf, Lulu," kata Om Hangeng lirih.

"Maaf?" tanya Luhan. "Apa kata maaf bisa menghilangan semua penderitaan yang aku dan Mama alami selama ini? Apa satu kata maaf bisa membuat masa kecilku yang menyedihkan menjadi lebih baik?"

Om Hangeng nggak menjawab.

"Sejak kecil aku harus menahan rasa sedih dan marah setiap kali mendengar orang-orang menghinaku. Aku harus menahan diri saat aku mendengar mereka menggunjingkan Mama. Aku hanya bisa menangis, tapi nggak bisa melakukan apa pun. Setiap kali orang menanyakan di mana papaku, aku cuma bisa diam. Kalau teman-temanku dengan bangganya menceritakan pekerjaan papanya, aku cuma bisa menghindar supaya mereka nggak menanyakannya padaku. Dan sekarang Om hanya bisa mengatakan maaf?"

"Lalu apa yang harus Om lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahan Om?" tanya Om Hangeng pelan.

Luhan diam. Matanya menatap laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Jelaskan padaku alasan Om meninggalkan kami."

"Om nggak pernah berniat meninggalkan kalian. Om mencintai mamamu dengan tulus. Sewaktu Om mengetahui kehamilan mamamu, jujur saja, Om sempat merasa ragu. Om takut keluarga Om tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Kami masih terlalu muda. Om belum punya pekerjaan yang jelas. Om bingung dengan apa akan menghidupi kalian kelak. Tapi akhirnya Om memutuskan untuk kembali ke Beijing dan bicara dengan orangtua Om, tanpa pamit pada mamamu. Mungkin itu yang membuat mamamu salah paham dan mengira Om tidak mau bertanggung jawab," jawab Om Hangeng.

"Saat Om kembali ke Seoul, mamamu sudah pergi. Om sudah berusaha mencari, tapi tidak dapat menemukan kalian," lanjut Om Hangeng.

"Dan setelah itu Om menyerah dan berhenti mencari?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"Tidak. Om terus mencari kalian sampai akhirnya Om mendapat kabar tentang perusahaan tempat mamamu bekerja."

"Lalu kenapa Om menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Om terpaksa. Om tidak mungkin terus sendirian karena orangtua Om sangat menginginkan seorang cucu."

"Aku kan cucu mereka...!"

"Lu, waktu itu Om sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan kalian dan Om terpaksa menuruti keinginan mereka."

"Dan kalian hidup bahagia sementara aku dan Mama berjuang menahan derita."

Melihat Luhan semakin emosi dan Om Hangeng semakin terdesak, mama Luhan menyela, "Lulu, jangan terus menyudutkan Om Hangeng. Dia telah kehilangan anak dan istrinya, dia juga telah menyesali semua kesalahannya. Apa kamu tidak bisa memaafkannya?"

"Biar saja, Ma. Anggap saja itu ganjaran dari Tuhan."

"Lulu...," Mama berkata memelas.

"Sudah, Heechul, biarkan Lulu menumpahkan kemarahannya. Aku terima," ujar Om Hangeng pada Mama.

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia melontarkan pertanyaan lagi pada Om Hangeng, "Terus, dengan apa Om akan membayar semua penderitaan aku dan Mama selama ini?"

"Om akan membayar dengan seluruh sisa hidup Oom," jawab Om Hangeng dengan tegas dan tanpa ragu.

Luhan terdiam lagi. Kebimbangan menyelimuti dirinya. Ditatapnya laki-laki di depannya. Pantaskah laki-laki ini menerima maaf darinya? Tapi kalau dia nggak memaafkannya, bagaimana perasaan Mama? Luhan jelas tahu, Mama telah memaafkan Om Hangeng dan mau menerimanya kembali. Apa Luhan juga harus seperti Mama?

"Makanannya udah dingin," kata Luhan akhirnya. "Lebih baik kita makan karena aku udah lapar. Dan sebaiknya Om jangan terlalu lama di rumah ini. Aku nggak mau tetangga menyebarkan gosip nggak enak tentang Mama. Kalau memang Om mau tinggal di rumah ini, nikahi Mama dulu secara resmi."

Om Hangeng nggak menjawab. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Sesaat kemudian dia pun mengerti. Luhan memang belum benar-benar memaafkannya, tapi Luhan bersedia memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan.

Om Hangeng hanya diam dan memandang Luhan sambil menyunggingkan senyum kelegaan. Mama juga tersenyum. Air mata haru mengalir dari sudut matanya. Meskipun Luhan belum bersedia mengakui Om Hangeng sebagai papanya, tapi paling nggak, Luhan mau menerima Om Hangeng sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka. Bagi Mama, itu sudah merupakan hal yang sangat membahagiakannya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya, Minseok dan Zitao menunggu Luhan di depan kelas. Mereka udah pengen banget mendengarkan cerita Luhan tentang kejadian Sabtu kemarin.

Begitu Luhan muncul dari ujung koridor, Zitao dan Minseok langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Lulu, ayo buruan jalannya!" seru Minseok langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju kelas.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Luhan heran. Tapi dia menurut juga. Dipercepatnya langkah kakinya mengikuti Minseok. Zitao berjalan di sebelahnya dengan tersenyum.

Sesampainya di kelas, Minseok membantu Luhan melepas tasnya lalu menekan pundak Luhan agar segera duduk. Asli, Luhan heran banget melihat tingkah dua sobatnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Luhan.

"Mestinya kami yang nanya... ada apa sih kemarin?" tanya Minseok.

Mendengar pertanyaan Minseok, Luhan mulai mengerti kenapa sobat-sobatnya ini menunggunya di depan koridor.

"Kemarin... ng... oh ya, soal kemarin, gue mau bilang sori nih. Gue udah nyusahin kalian berdua," kata Luhan. "Tapi sekarang masalah gue udah selesai kok."

"Nah itu yang mau kami tanyain. Masalah apa sih?" tanya Zitao. "Cerita dong, Lu!"

"Mmm... kemarin gue ngeliat nyokap gue makan berdua sama laki-laki yang nggak gue kenal."

"_So what_?" tanya Minseok heran.

Zitao langsung memelototi Minseok dan menyuruhnya diam.

"Laki-laki itu ternyata... bokap kandung gue."

"HAH?!" seru Minseok kaget tanpa bisa menahan diri.

Zitao kembali memelototi Minseok. Minseok membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Nyokap gue udah cukup lama berhubungan lagi dengan dia, dan selama ini nyokap gue menutupinya dari gue. Nyokap takut gue nggak mau menerima kehadiran laki-laki itu."

"Jadi kemarin itu lo ribut sama nyokap lo?" tanya Zitao pelan.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Jadi... karena itu juga lo ninggalin kami berdua di mall?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Gue benar-benar marah dan kaget. Laki-laki itu, namanya Om Hangeng, setelah tujuh belas tahun ninggalin gue dan Nyokap, tiba-tiba muncul di depan gue dan bermesraan dengan nyokap gue. Gue benar-benar marah dan nggak tau harus bagaimana. Saat itu gue cuma pengin sendiri dulu sehingga gue ninggalin kalian begitu aja. Maaf ya."

"Trus sekarang gimana?" tanya Zitao lagi.

"Gue tau nyokap gue udah memaafkan dan bersedia menerima Om Hangeng kembali. Dan gue juga udah bicara dengan laki-laki itu. Dia minta maaf sama gue meskipun nggak semudah itu bagi gue untuk bisa memaafkannya. Dia cerita, sebenarnya dia nggak bermaksud ninggalin gue dan nyokap gue. Tapi kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara dia dan nyokap gue membuat semuanya jadi begini."

"Jadi... elo nggak mau menerima dia?" tanya Zitao.

"Jujur aja, gue belum bisa memaafkan dia," jawab Luhan. "Tapi gue tau, laki-laki itu mungkin bisa membahagiakan nyokap gue. Kalau mereka bersatu lagi, nyokap gue nggak perlu bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidup gue. Dia bisa istirahat dan menikmati hidup. Gue pengin ngeliat nyokap gue bahagia."

"Elo melakukan semua ini untuk nyokap lo, Lu?" tanya Minseok.

Luhan mengangguk. "Ada yang bilang ke gue bahwa gue tuh sebenarnya beruntung karena dikasih kesempatan untuk mempersatukan keluarga gue kembali. Gue cuma nggak mau menyia-nyiakan keberuntungan gue itu. Gue rasa ini semua bagian dari rencana Tuhan. Dia membuat gue nggak punya papa dari kecil agar gue tumbuh jadi perempuan yang tegar dan kuat. Dan sekarang, saat gue dirasanya udah cukup kuat dan tegar, dia mengembalikan sosok papa itu lagi ke gue. Dan Dia pasti punya rencana tersendiri di balik semua kejadian ini. Mungkin aja dia pengin gue belajar memaafkan, dan nanti seiring berjalannya waktu, gue bisa memaafkan Om Hangeng dan menerimanya dengan tulus. _Who knows_."

Zitao dan Minseok menatap Luhan heran.

"Lo makan apa semalem, Lu?" tanya Minseok.

"Makan apa?" Luhan malah balik bertanya dengan heran. "Gue nggak makan apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kata-kata lo tadi itu loh! Ajaib, dan bikin elo nggak seperti Lulu yang biasanya," jawab Minseok.

"Kata-kata gue yang mana?"

"Kata-kata lo tentang rencana Tuhan," jawab Zitao. "Selama ini yang kami tau, elo bukan orang yang bijak menilai cinta dan kehidupan, Lu. Prinsip hidup lo tuh 'lo nggak tubuh orang lain' Lo pantang bergantung pada orang lain apalagi pada makhluk adam. Lo merasa yakin elo pasti bisa membahagiakan nyokap lo tanpa bantuan dan kehadiran orang lain. Dan gue tau, elo sangat membenci bokap kandung lo. Tapi sekarang, elo malah menerima kehadirannya dan berkata seakan lo mau belajar untuk memaafkannya. Ini benar-benar ajaib. Apa yang bisa bikin elo berubah seperti ini dalam semalam?"

Wajah Luhan bersemu merah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sesaat bayangan Sehun melintas di matanya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Lalu ia berkata lirih, "Mungkin... memang nggak semua laki-laki sejahat yang gue kira."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju area kelas satu. Tujuannya udah jelas, mau mencari Sehun. Dia pengen ngucapin terima kasih sekaligus mengembalikan jaket Sehun.

Setelah berhasil mencari-cari alasan untuk pisah dari Zitao dan Minseok, Luhan bergegas menuju kelas 1 D.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas Sehun, Luhan celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Sehun. Nihil. Nggak ada Sehun di ruang kelas itu. Luhan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar koridor kelas satu, siapa tahu Sehun lagi ngobrol sama teman-temannya di luar kelas. Tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. _Atau jangan-jangan Sehun lagi ke kantin? Mmm... atau di lapangan? Atau di __Toilet__, ya?_

Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mau nanya tapi nggak enak. Sekarang aja udah banyak yang merhatiin dia, apalagi kalau dia menanyakan Sehun. Anak-anak kan udah tahu bahwa Sehun ngejar-ngejar Luhan. Kalau ketahuan Luhan yang nyari Sehun, bisa-bisa muncul gosip baru.

Luhan jadi bingung sendiri. Mana sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

"Cari Sehun, ya?" tanya seorang cowok tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget.

"Eh, iya. Lo tau di mana dia?"

"Dia nggak masuk hari ini," jawab cowok itu ketus. "Sakit."

"Sakit?" tanya Luhan lagi. "Sakit apa?"

"Mana gue tau."

"Siapa sih lo?" tanya Luhan keki. _Lagian nih cowok sok galak gitu, bikin kesal aja_.

"Gue Jongin... temen dekatnya Sehun," lagi-lagi Jongin menjawabnya dengan ketus.

Jelas Luhan kesal diketusin Jongin. "Lo ada masalah apa sih sama gue, sampai nada suara lo jutek begitu?"

"Nggak ada. Gue cuma kasian sama Sehun. Jatuh cinta kok sama cewek kayak elo..."

"Heh, apa maksud lo?!" Luhan mulai emosi.

"Sehun itu bego. Banyak cewek yang suka sama dia, tapi dia tolak. Eh, dia malah ngejar-ngejar cewek kayak elo."

"Cewek kayak gue... apa maksud lo?"

"Yah... cewek yang kasar dan sok jual mahal."

"BRENGSEK! LO PIKIR LO SIAPA BISA NGATAIN GUE KAYAK GITU!" maki Luhan.

Jongin malah menanggapi Luhan dengan tawa.

"Ngapain lo ketawa?"

"Gue pantang ribut sama cewek."

"Heh, denger ya..." dering bel menahan gerakan Luhan yang udah siap-siap melayangkan tinjunya ke muka Jongin.

"Sana balik ke kelas lo, kakak kelasku yang manis," ejek Jongin lalu berjalan masuk ke kelasnya.

Luhan udah pengen menjambak rambut cowok itu, tapi nggak jadi begitu dilihatnya guru kimia kelas satu, sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan hanya bisa menggeram marah lalu berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sehun nggak masuk lagi. Luhan nggak sengaja mendengar hal itu dari cewek-cewek kelas satu yang lagi pada ngerumpi di toilet. Ada perasaan nggak enak dalam dirinya. Apa iya Sehun sakit? Jangan-jangan Sehun sakit karena kehujanan sewaktu menemaninya di jembatan hari itu. Udara dingin dan air hujan pasti membuatnya demam dan masuk angin.

Perasaan Luhan makin nggak enak.

Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menahan gengsinya, menurunkan emosinya, dan menemui Jongin untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Sehun. Bagaimanapun Jongin kan teman dekat Sehun, jadi dia pasti tahu di mana rumah Sehun.

Luhan berjalan menuju kelas Jongin.

"Lulu!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Luhan membalikkan badannya.

"Eh, elo, Xiu. Ada apa?"

"Lo mau ke mana?" tanya Minseok.

"Mmm... itu... mau ke toilet," Luhan berbohong. Dia nggak mau Minseok atau siapa pun juga tahu bahwa ia ingin mencari alamat rumah Sehun.

"Kok ke arah sini?" tanya Minseok heran. "Toilet kan di ujung sana."

"Toilet di sana penuh. Gue udah kebelet banget, jadi gue mau ke toilet anak kelas satu aja. Siapa tau sepi."

"Gue temenin, ya?" tawar Minseok.

"Nggak... nggak usah!" Luhan buru-buru menjawab. "Gue pengin buang air besar, Xiu. Kan nggak enak kalau ditungguin."

Minseok tersenyum geli. "Ooo... ya udah. Eh, tapi pulang sekolah lo bisa nemenin gue nggak, Lu?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke toko buku sebentar. Gue mau cari buku _Da Vinci Code_."

"Mmm... kayaknya kalau hari ini gue juga nggak bisa. Gue ada urusan penting," kata Luhan. "Lo coba ajak Zizi aja."

"Zizi nggak bisa, dia ada janji sama Yifan."

"Baekhyun?"

"Baekhyun juga nggak bisa. Katanya dia mau jenguk tantenya yang sakit."

"Tapi, Xiu, sori banget. Hari ini gue benar-benar nggak bisa."

"Yah... ya udahlah. Nggak apa-apa kok," kata Minseok, walaupun sedikit kecewa. "Sana cepat ke toilet. Bentar lagi udah bel. Gue ke kelas duluan ya."

Luhan mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelas Jongin. Dari jauh Luhan melihat cowok itu berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Jongin.

"Jong, gue mau minta tolong sama elo," ujar Luhan _to the point_.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Mau apa lagi lo?"

"Gue mau minta tolong," Luhan mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Minta tolong? Sama gue?"

"Iya... gue mau minta alamat rumah Sehun."

"Buat apa?"

"Itu urusan gue. Gue cuma minta tolong lo catatin alamat rumah Sehun buat gue. Itu aja."

"Lo pikir gue bakal mau ngasih tau?"

"Nggak ada untungnya lo ngerahasiain alamat Sehun dari gue."

"Nggak ada untungnya juga gue ngasih tau alamat Sehun ke elo."

Luhan terdiam. Nih cowok asli keras kepala banget. Luhan benar-benar heran kenapa Sehun mau berteman sama orang model gini.

"Jong, gue nggak peduli sama penilaian lo tentang gue. Tapi kali ini aja gue mohon, tolong kasih tau alamat rumah Sehun," pinta Luhan. "Untuk sekali ini aja."

Jongin menatap Luhan sejenak lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Luhan sampai kesal melihatnya. Pengin banget rasanya dia melayangkan bogem mentah ke muka Jongin.

"Jago juga si Sehun. Akhirnya dia berhasil nundukin hati cewek jutek ini," ujar Jongin di sela tawanya.

Luhan dongkol banget mendengarnya, tapi dia berusaha menahan diri. "Terserah lo mau ngomong apa. Lo bisa kasih tau alamat Sehun sekarang?"

"Gangnam Blok HA nomor 28," jawab Jongin akhirnya, lalu kembali tertawa.

Luhan mencatat alamat itu baik-baik di otaknya, lalu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih Luhan berlalu dari hadapan Jongin. Dia benar-benar berharap mulut Jongin robek gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa. _Dasar cowok brengsek!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taksi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Luhan mengeluarkan uang dan memberikannya pada si sopir taksi.

"Mau ditungguin nggak, Non?" tanya sopir taksi ramah.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. _Boleh juga tuh_. Dia kan belum tahu daerah sini, takutnya nanti malah susah dapat kendaraan buat pulang. Lagi pula dia nggak berniat berlama-lama di rumah Sehun.

"Boleh deh, Pak."

"Oke deh, Non. Saya tunggu di situ ya," kata si sopir taksi senang, sambil menunjuk minimarket yang berada nggak jauh dari rumah Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk lalu turun dari taksi. Kini ia berdiri di depan pagar tinggi yang membentengi rumah bergaya Mediterania itu. Rumah Sehun ini didominasi warna cokelat bata yang memberi kesan natural, klasik, tapi simpel.

Dua kali Luhan menekan bel yang ada di sisi kiri pagar, sampai akhirnya seorang perempuan keluar dari dalam rumah dan mendekatinya.

"Cari siapa ya?" sapa perempuan itu.

"Apa benar ini rumah Sehun?" tanya Luhan sopan.

"Ooh... cari Tuan Sehun. Ada kok. Tuan Sehun-nya lagi di kamar, masih nggak enak badan," jawab perempuan itu sopan. Dia langsung buru-buru membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Luhan masuk.

Luhan masuk melewati pagar sambil bertanya, "Kalau boleh tau, ibu siapa?"

"Oh... saya cuma pembantu di sini."

"Eh, saya Lulu. Teman sekolah Sehun," ujar Luhan sok ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Perempuan itu tersenyum senang menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

Luhan mengikuti langkah perempuan itu masuk ke rumah yang bagian dalamnya tampak jauh lebih megah.

"Sehun sakit apa sih?" tanya Luhan.

"Demam," jawab perempuan itu. "Udah dua hari. Waktu itu Tuan Sehun pulang malam-malam dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Tuan sama Nyonya sampai marah-marah. Tapi Tuan Sehun diam aja, nggak mau jawab. Eh tau-tau besoknya badan Tuan Sehun panas gitu."

Jadi benar dugaan Luhan. Sehun sakit gara-gara menemaninya hujan-hujanan. Luhan jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sekarang keadaannya gimana?"

"Udah lebih baik sih. Panasnya udah turun, tapi sama Nyonya belum boleh sekolah dulu."

_Syukurlah_, Luhan mendesah lega.

"Siapa yang datang?" seseorang bertanya dari arah belakang Luhan.

Luhan dan perempuan itu sama-sama membalikkan badan. Sesosok perempuan setengah baya berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Rambut panjangnya yang ikal dan cokelat dibiarkan tergerai. Kulitnya yang bersih dan mulus dibalut blazer hitam.

"Nyonya...," ujar perempuan itu, "ini temannya Tuan Sehun."

Luhan menoleh ke arah perempuan itu. _Nyonya? Berarti itu Mamanya Sehun!_

"Siang, Tante," Luhan mengucapkan salam dengan sopan.

"Oh, temannya Sehun ya?" tanya Mama Sehun sambil menuruni sisa anak tangga dan berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Iya, Tante, nama saya Lulu."

"Oh... Lulu mau jenguk Sehun ya? Sehunnya masih nggak enak badan, makanya Tante belum mengizinkannya masuk sekolah," kata Mama Sehun ramah.

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Diam-diam ia mengamati wajah perempuan setengah baya yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya sama sekali nggak mirip sama wajah Sehun. Mugkin memang benar bahwa Sehun anak angkat.

"Kalau begitu kamu langsung ke taman belakang aja. Kebetulan di sana juga lagi ada temannya Sehun. Mungkin kamu kenal."

_Temannya? Jangan-jangan __Jongin__lagi! Yieks! Mampus gue kalau sampai ketemu __Jongin__di sini. Kalau dia sampai macam-macam lagi, bisa benar-benar ribut gue sama dia_, Luhan ngedumel dalam hati.

"Nah, Tante pergi dulu ya. Silakan aja langsung ke belakang..."

"Iya, Tante. Saya permisi dulu ya," pamit Luhan sebelum berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan Mama Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk lalu buru-buru berjalan menuju taman belakang. Setelah melewati ruang makan, Luhan membuka pintu kaca yang mengarah ke taman. Saat itulah Luhan berhenti. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat darahnya bergolak hebat.

Di taman itu, di dekat kolam ikan... ada Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Sehun, sambil menyuapi makanan ke mulut cowok itu. Mereka berdua tertawa renyah. Siapa pun yang melihat mereka saat ini pasti merasa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Sehun yang memakai sweter abu-abu bahkan sesekali mengambil sendok dari tangan Baekhyun dan berpura-pura hendak menyuapi Baekhyun yang buru-buru menghindar sambil tertawa. Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang. otaknya terasa terbakar. Luhan nggak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

"Jadi ini ceritanya?" tanya Luhan ketus. Darahnya mendidih dan emosinya meluap.

"Lulu...," Sehun dan Baekhyun terkejut. Mereka baru menyadari kehadiran Luhan di taman itu.

"Jadi ini yang selama ini lo sembunyiin dari gue, Baek? Jadi ini yang bikin elo nggak punya waktu lagi buat ngumpul sama teman-teman lo sendiri? Sejak kapan Sehun jadi tante lo yang perlu lo jenguk hari ini karena sakit? Sejak kapan lo jadi pembohong?" cecar Luhan.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan buru-buru mendekati Luhan. "Sori, Lu. Gue sama sekali nggak bermaksud..."

"NGGAK BERMAKSUD BOHONGIN GUE? BEGITU?" bentak Luhan. "Gue benar-benar nggak nyangka lo bisa sejahat ini, Baek. Selama ini gue percaya sama alasan-alasan yang lo ucapkan. TAPI SETELAH MELIHAT INI SEMUA, GUE NGGAK AKAN PERNAH PERCAYA SAMA ELO LAGI! NGGAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"Lu, jangan emosi dulu... Biar gue jelasin." Sehun yang berusaha berdiri menenangkan Luhan. Bibirnya yang kering dan wajahnya yang pucat terlihat jelas. Tapi sayang, saat ini Luhan benar-benar kecewa, marah, dan sakit hati, sehingga dia nggak peduli kalau lawan bicaranya itu masih sakit.

"LO SAMA BRENGSEKNYA, HUN! KATA-KATA LO DI JEMBATAN ITU SEMUANYA CUMA OMONG KOSONG! LO SAMA AJA KAYAK LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK LAINNYA! LO BENAR-BENAR BUSUK! GUE BENCI SAMA ELO!" maki Luhan kesal.

"Lulu... ini nggak seperti yang elo sangka. Gue sama Baekhyun nggak ada hubungan apa-apa...," Sehun berusaha membela diri.

"Lo pikir gue percaya? LO BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK, HUN! LO BERDUA PEMBOHONG... PENIPU!"

"Lo kenapa sih, lu? Apa salah gue? Apa urusan lo sama hubungan gue dan Sehun? Bukannya lo sendiri pernah bilang kalo lo nggak suka sama Sehun? JADI KALAUPUN GUE MAU PEDEKATE SAMA SEHUN, INI HAK GUE DAN LO NGGAK BERHAK MARAH-MARAH ATAU NGELARANG GUE DONG!" Baekhyun balik membentak Luhan.

"Lo bohong dan lo masih nanya apa kesalahan lo?"

"Gue memang selalu ngarang alasan bohong sama kalian, dan gue punya alasan untuk itu. LAGIAN, APA PEDULI KALIAN! Kalian cuma ngurusin masalah dan perasaan kalian. Apa kalian ada yang peduli sama gue? Belakangan ini, setiap kalian ngobrol, yang diomongin cuma tentang Lulu dan Sehun. Lulu dan Sehun. Kalian nggak pernah sekali pun nanyain tentang gue, gimana keadaan di rumah gue, gimana perasaan gue. Kalian nggak pernah peduli sama gue lagi. Kalau sekarang gue dekat sama sehun, apa gue salah? APA MENTANG-MENTANG SEHUN SUKA SAMA ELO JADI GUE NGGAK BERHAK DEKAT SAMA SEHUN?!" seru Baekhyun.

"KALO LO NGGAK CERITA, MANA ADA YANG BISA NGERTI PERASAAN LO!" balas Luhan.

"LO MEMANG EGOIS, LU! LO SELALU MAU MENANG SENDIRI! Lo pikir semua orang bisa nerima sifat lo itu. LO SALAH! SEMUA ORANG CUMA KASIHAN SAMA MASA LALU LO! BAGI MEREKA, LO TUH CUMA CEWEK PENAKUT YANG SOK JAGO!"

"CUKUP!" bentak Sehun tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun terdiam. Luhan tak bicara.

"BAEK, SEKALI LAGI LO BICARA MACAM-MACAM TENTANG LULU, GUE NGGAK AKAN MAAFIN ELO," ancam Sehun.

Baekhyun terpana. Dia sama sekali nggak nyangka Sehun bakal bersikap seketus itu padanya.

"Jadi itu pandangan lo tentang gue selama ini, Baek?" Luhan berkata pelan. "OKE! Semua cukup sampai di sini. Mulai hari ini anggap aja kita nggak pernah saling mengenal atau bersahabat."

Luhan lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan taman itu. Sehun berusaha mengejar, tapi baru setengah jalan, mendadak penglihatannya berkunang-kunang. Sehun berpegangan erat pada pintu kaca yang ada di sampingnya untuk menahan tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya buru-buru menangkap tubuh Sehun dan membantunya berjalan menuju kursi.

Dia nggak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas di wajahnya.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Sehun yang pucat, dan tanpa dia sadari tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T B C**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"250215"**


End file.
